Tombée
by Scar.Of.Sun
Summary: La foudre est imprévisible, Lily le savait, mais elle est quand même rester dehors. Elle se réveille, elle ne peut plus bouger et elle a atterit dans un endroit inconnu." Vous êtes gravement brûlée mademoiselle, à un tel point que c'est étrange que vous soyez encore en vie," fit-il, les sourcils froncés. "Brû...ler? Dis-je plus pour moi-même qu'autre chose. Comment ça brûler?"1x03
1. Chapitre I

**Tombée**

**Chapitre I**

_Texas, Montagne Guadalupe._

Il fait nuit, et c'est la pleine lune ce soir. Les rideaux claquent derrière mon dos à cause du vent d'hiver qui se déchaîne. Je commence à avoir froid sur le balcon de ma chambre. Je grelotte dans ma chemise verte à pois de mémé et dans mon mini short que j'utilise comme pyjama mais je reste planter là, à regarder le ciel s'assombrir. Des nuages s'amassent en grand nombre et ils finissent par recouvrir entièrement la lune. Ma vision devient encore plus nulle qu'avant, privée de la seule source de lumière.

Quelques gouttelettes de pluie me dégoulinent le long du visage avant qu'une véritable tempête éclate. Pourtant, je continue à observer le ciel, les mains fermement accrochées à la rambarde. Papa n'a pas arrêté de le répéter depuis une semaine, ce soir il ne faudra pas sortir parce qu'il va y avoir un orage, mais moi j'adore les orages. Se sentir toute petite face à la brutalité de la nature fait mon cœur battre à toute allure et je ressens à chaque fois une émotion qui me prend le ventre, je suis complétement hypnotisée et émerveillée.

Un éclair fait bourdonner mes oreilles et je compte à haute voix les secondes que ça dure, tandis que je vois au loin cet éclair s'abattre derrière les montagnes : « Un, deux… »

Une sonnette d'alarme se met à hurler au fin fond de mon esprit. La foudre n'est qu'à _deux kilomètres_ d'ici ! Je prends appui sur mes talons pour rentrer sagement dans ma chambre, mais un immense grondement me fit lever avec terreur les yeux au ciel. Tandis que je reste droite comme un I, mes yeux s'agrandissent de stupeur et j'observe sans pouvoir rien faire le faisceau de lumière doré me tomber dessus en un millième de seconde, puis, je suis littéralement sur le feu.

* * *

Mes paupières refusent de se soulever comme si on les avait enduits de colle. Donc, ne pouvant pas compter sur ma vue qui me lâche au pire moment possible, j'utilise mes neurones et mon sens du toucher.

Je dois être couchée sur le ventre, vue la douleur que je ressens à ma poitrine qui n'apprécie pas d'être plaquée contre un sol dure et froid. Froid! Je dois encore être sur le sol du balcon! ...

Bon, Lily, d'abord essaye de bouger parce que respirer avec le nez plaqué par terre ce n'est pas très agréable!

J'essayai bien de bouger mais mon corps refuse. Maintenant, que je suis énervée je veux crier mais mes cordes vocales sont aux abonnées absentes elle aussi... Je crois que je vais faire une crise de nerfs, enfin si mes nerfs, _eux_, marchent encore. Foutu éclair! Foutu moi! Pourquoi est-ce que je suis sortie au lieu de rester sagement dans mon lit? Hein? Pourquoi!

Je sens une main sur mon épaule puis la douleur de ma poitrine s'évapore. J'imagine que Papa est monté à ma chambre quand il a entendu la foudre, et il m'a retourné puisque je ne suis pas fichue de le faire toute seule comme une grande. Je sens un lourd regard sur moi, - pourtant d'habitude je ne ressens jamais rien quand quelqu'un me regarde - et je me rappelle avec horreur que je suis dans mon pyjama trop pas présentable dont il a horreur. Foutue...ma vie est complétement foutue! Quoi que... j'ai été frappé par la foudre, non? Ça se trouve je suis morte... Ouh! Si la mort ça équivaut à ne plus pouvoir parler, ni bouger, ni voir, ça craint...

Je sens une petite tape sur ma joue droite, ça fait pas mal mais en quel honneur dois-je supporter ça ? Mes yeux s'ouvrent soudainement, (répondant enfin à mes appels au secours) prêt à fusiller du regard mon père qui utilise la violence sur mon poids plume, mais au lieu de fusiller papa du regard, je suis béate. Ce n'est pas papa ! Qui est-ce ? Et depuis quand quelqu'un a droit d'avoir des aussi beaux yeux? Prise de panique, je visualise les lieux. Je ne suis pas sur le balcon et encore moins dans ma chambre ! Ou suis-je ? Mon attention se reporte de nouveau sur ces deux iris bleu glacé. Encore plus fascinant que l'orage, elles me captivent. C'est un homme comme on n'en voit bizarrement qu'à la télé...

Il a les sourcils froncés et sa bouche bouge...

.

Après ce qui me parut une éternité à observer les belles lèvres de l'homme, je compris que non, sa bouche ne bougeait pas pour mon plus grand plaisir, mais qu'il me parlait. Polie comme je suis, j'essaye de lui répondre mais, ça ne marche pas. Tentative première de drague _échouée_ Lily, comme d'hab' ! Je réessaye vainement de lui dire que je n'entends rien, mais ma bouche reste fermement close.

J'aurai voulu crier un **_NOOOON!_ **déchirant quand la tête de l'homme disparut pour laisser place à la vue pitoyable d'une cuisine, mais comme plus rien ne marche ici, je ne plus que faire les gros yeux.

.

.

Bon, c'est pas tout mais je m'ennuie moi...

Aha! Ou plutôt _AIE CA FAIT TROP MAL JE VAIS MOURIR!_ Oui, j'ai droit de dire ça parce que soudainement une horrible sonnerie aigüe me vrille les tympans. Et du coup, des larmes me brouillent la vue avant de dégouliner le long de mon visage, je renifle parce que quand on pleure des yeux le nez à la manie, lui aussi, de se mettre à pleurer.

Je vois du mouvement du coin de mon œil, puis je sens quelque chose de doux contre mon corps qui me procure de la chaleur, avant que le visage inquiet d'une fille apparaisse tellement près que je dois loucher pour bien la voir. Elle est brune, les cheveux incroyablement lisses, et elle aussi se met à parler, l'expression de son visage me montre qu'elle essaye de me réconforter.

_Mais j'entends rien, bande d'idiots!_ Voudrais-je dire._ Et apporte-moi un mouchoir !_

(Bah oui, je sens que je vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de morver pendant encore bien longtemps. Faites pas les malins parce que je sais parfaitement que vous êtes dans le même cas que moi quand vous pleurez!) Mais la fille disparait et la boule qui est coincée dans ma gorge parut encore plus s'agrandir.

_Maman, Papa! Venez me chercher!_

La fille réapparaît alors et sa main se tend pour m'abattre un mouchoir sur le nez. J'aurai dû lui faire un sourire pour la remercier, mais -_ oui ça fait beaucoup de mais je l'avoue-_ les muscles de ma mâchoire refusent de coopérer et je ne peux que me moucher. On croirait voir une mère aider sa fillette de trois ans à se moucher... J'ai atteint vraiment le fond.

La sonnerie dans mes oreilles baisse petit à petit de volume... Je dis bien petit à petit parce que ça doit bien faire cinq minutes. La fille reste à mes côtés durant tout ce temps, elle me regarde avec compassion et un petit sourire réconfortant reste sur ses lèvres. De temps en temps, elle tourne la tête et ouvre la bouche, sans doute qu'elle répond à quelqu'un, même si ce quelqu'un ne daigne même pas venir se montrer. Puis il y a un long silence qui me fait soupirer de soulagement (et ouais je peux soupirer!) avant que des nombreuses voix me casse les oreilles.

"Mes oreilles," gémit une voix rêche qui m'était familière.

Je mis un instant à percuter que cette voix, c'était la mienne. Je ne sais pas si c'était moi ou la fille brune qui avait l'air le plus éberlué.

"Tu peux parler? fit la fille en penchant son visage vers moi, toujours agenouillée à côté de moi.

- Je...crois... réussi-je à sortir malgré ma gorge sèche. J'ai...soif...

- Attends, une seconde! s'exclama la brune avant de se relever et de disparaître de mon champ de vision pour revenir en vitesse, un verre d'eau à la main. Tiens.

- Je...peux...pas...bouger...

- Pas étonnant, marmonna-t-elle à elle-même ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils (Miracle! Mes sourcils s'étaient remis en route!).

- Eto...nnant?

- Bois, on verra après..."

Elle mit sa main sur ma nuque pour me soulever et mit le verre au bout de mes lèvres, elle le souleva lentement à mesure que je le buvais. Une fois que j'eus terminé de boire, elle posa le verre sur le carrelage.

"Stefan! s'écria-t-elle ce qui me fit faire la grimace, elle pouvait pas baisser le son? Désolée, dit-elle à mon attention.

- Qu'est qu'il y a Elena?" demanda une voix grave, sans aucun doute un mâle, avant qu'un autre beau spécimen (Stefan?) apparaisse arrive dans mon champ de vision.

Il avait les cheveux brun, court, et des yeux foncés. Où est passé l'autre gars de tout à l'heure ? Celui-là m'observa longuement, de ses yeux perçants qui ne vous donnent qu'une envie, vous trémousser, puis il rabaissa le regard vers la fille brune, Elena apparemment. Ils échangèrent un regard avant que leurs yeux retombent sur moi.

"Quoi?"

Aucun des deux ne me répondit mais Elena posa sa main sur ma joue, le regard extrêmement sérieux.

"L'ambulance ne va pas tarder, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Hein? Une ambulance? Pour quoi faire? M'écriais-je en faisant les gros yeux.

- Euh, fit-elle à perte pour les mots apparemment, tu ne ressens rien?

- A part que je ne peux pas bouger, non je crois pas qu'il y a un problème... " finissais-je en les regardant d'un air suspicieux.

Elena leva les yeux vers ce soi-disant Stefan. Il prit la relève: " Vous êtes gravement brûlée mademoiselle, à un tel point que c'est étrange que vous soyez encore en vie, finit-il les sourcils froncés.

"Brû...ler? Dis-je plus pour moi-même qu'autre chose.

- Vous n'avez pas remarqué?"

Son ton me fit paniquer et je me tournai vers Elena, de plus en plus effrayée.

"Où suis-je?

- A Mystic Fall, en Virginie, répondit-elle lentement.

-QUOI?

- A Mystic Fall mademoiselle, répéta une autre voix mâle que celle de Stefan.

- Non, j'avais compris la première fois. Je voulais dire qu'est-ce que je fous là? Fis-je en roulant des yeux, ce qui me fit extrêmement mal et je m'empressai de les refermer pour faire partir la douleur. Punaise, grommelais-je.

- C'est ce que nous demandons tous, fit la même voix qu'avant, et nous espérions que vous pourriez nous aider à savoir comment vous êtes apparue de nulle part?

Je rouvris les yeux, et cette fois, le BG aux yeux bleus était au côté de Stefan, un sourire satisfait a-bso-lu-ment irrésistible aux lèvres. Je me sentis rougir mais personne ne fit de commentaire, peut-être parce que comme ils le disaient j'étais complétement brûlée ?

- J'en sais rien, fis-je d'une voix faussement décontractée, je me suis fait frapper par -"

Je me stoppai net, et fermait les yeux alors que je crachais la chose qui m'obstruait la bouche. Ça avait un affreux goût de fer et rouille qui me donna envie de vomir.

"Hé! Tu vas bien? s'écria la voix angoissée d'Elena en me secouant par l'épaule, mais je ne cessai pas pour autant de cracher le liquide épais qui venait en grande quantité. Stefan, fais quelque chose!"

Il y eu un moment où on n'entendit plus que les bruits dégoûtants que je faisais et les cris éperdus d'Elena tandis qu'elle continuait à me secouer comme un prunier. Puis sa main partit de mon épaule et une autre main se glissa sous mon dos pour me mettre en une position assise. Je me rappelai que lors du cours de premier secours que nous avions eu au lycée le professeur avait dit de le faire si quelqu'un crachait du sang pour pouvoir faciliter l'accès respiratoire. Et tout aussi soudainement que ça avait commencé, tout s'arrêta.

Après quelques instants, je pris une profonde inspiration, rassurée que c'était bel et bien terminé, et je rouvris lentement mes yeux larmoyants.

"Tu parles d'une emmerde, grognais-je, la gorge encore une fois sèche. J'ai soif..."

Tiens quelqu'un avait les jambes salement amochées, sa peau était toute rouge et fripée et il y avait de nombreux cratères de sang. Beurk!

.

.

Attends... Ils ont bien dit que j'étais brûlée, non?

"Oh, putain, m'exclamais-je en faisant les gros yeux. C'est moi? Couinais-je pathétiquement en regardant avec effroi, ce sont _mes jambes_. Et mais...Je suis nue!"

J'entendis un petit gloussement à ma droite et ma tête se tourna instantanément dans cette direction, Elena me regarda avec un petit sourire triste : " Je t'ai mis une couverture mais elle est tombée pendant que tu...

- Pendant que je me vidais de mon sang, oui je sais, finissais-je pour elle. Tu peux me la remettre s'il te plaît?

.

Elena m'a aidée à me rallonger et a bien remis la couverture sur moi, puis j'entendis le son strident d'une alarme que je reconnus comme la sonnerie d'une ambulance. Quelques instants plus tard quelqu'un se mit à toquer à la porte comme un malade.

"Bonnie tu peux aller ouvrir? s'écria Elena en restant à mes côtés.

- J'y vais, répondit une voix emmitouflée.

J'entendis des bruits de pas et des éclats de voix, et Elena me chuchota: "Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer mais j'aimerai bien savoir ton nom. Moi c'est Elena Gilbert."

Son nom me parut familier mais comme il y avait plein d'homonymes aux États-Unis ce n'était pas très étonnant.

"Lily Swan."

Des médecins des urgences arrivèrent et Elena disparut de ma vision. On m'amena en civière jusqu'à l'ambulance, ma vision fut accaparée par les médecins pressés et, prise d'une soudaine fatigue, je m'endormis malgré le chahut.


	2. Chapitre II

Donc voilà le deuxième chapitre. Avant que vous le lisiez je voudrais dire que le premier chapitre a eu quelques changements et que j'aimerais bien que vous le lisiez. Enfin, si vous avez le temps et l'envie :s Désolé pour l'attente et j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Vous pouvez lire maintenant :D Salut-salut!

* * *

**Tombée**

**Chapitre II**

Elena observa l'ambulance partir, les bras croisés, debout sur le porche, Stefan à ses côtés. Le froncement de ses sourcils ne paraissait pas vouloir partir. A l'intérieur de la maison elle entendait les gémissements de Caroline qui était encore sous le choc d'avoir vue le corps de la jeune fille qui avait apparut dans la cuisine. Bonnie, quant à elle, était déjà partie. Elena soupira et leva son bras pour coincé les mèches de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

"Je n'ai strictement rien compris de ce qu'il vient de se passer, lâcha-t-elle en se retournant vers son petit ami.

- Moi non plus, répondit-il. Mais, commença-t-il en carressant la joue d'Elena du bout des doigts, je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer."

Prise d'une soudaine envie, Elena enlaça fermement Stefan contre elle, le menton poser sur l'épaule du brun.

"Je ne comprends vraiment pas... Comment ça se fait que j'ai vue les blessures de la fille se cicatriser? C'est impossible, personne ne peut faire ça. En plus, elle a atterit comme ça, sans un bruit, alors que j'étais en train de parler avec Damon.

- Je ne sais pas Elena, répondit Stefan, les sourcils froncés, en réflechissant à toute allure. Il y a des choses qui ne s'explique pas, finit-il en relachant sa prise sur la jeune fille.

- Je ne crois pas au surnaturel Stefan, dit Elena en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_J'aimerais bien ne pas devoir y croire non plus, Elena, _songea tristement Stefan alors que Damon et Caroline, accrochée à son bras, vinrent leur souhaiter au revoir. Les deux frères se scrutèrent du regard, suspicieux, avant que les traits de Damon se tordirent en un sourire aimable.

"Au revoir Elena, fit le plus âgé des deux Salvatore. J'espère te voir très bientôt.

- Au revoir Damon."

* * *

Lorsque je me réveille un amassis de douleur me frappe de plein fouet. Quelqu'un a attrapé des courbatures aujourd'hui, songeai-je avec amertume.

J'entrouvre les yeux. La lumière était un peu trop éblouissante pour mes pauvres rétines. C'est le blanc total, puis des meubles et des murs se dessinent et le mot _hôpital _me vient instantanément à l'esprit, ainsi que les morceaux de mémoire d'hier.

…

Résumons. Premièrement, je me suis fait frappée par la foudre. Deuxièmement, je devrais être morte normalement à ce moment-là. Troisièmement, au lieu d'être au paradis, je me retrouve paralysé dans une cuisine qui m'est inconnue… _Sympathique_ ma vie - ou plutôt ma vie après la mort - ! Et maintenant je me retrouve au lit, les mains enchevêtrées dans au moins cinq tubes transparents et quelque chose collé sous le nez pour respirer.

Je soupire et regarde le plafond d'un air ennuyé. Depuis hier rien ne va, je me sens vraiment lasse.

La fille a dit qu'elle s'appelait Elena Gilbert, hein? Ca me rappele vraiment quelque chose... Et ces deux gars, ce genre de gars que j'ai toujours rêvé de croiser au moins une fois dans ma vie, ils m'étaient vaguement familier eux aussi. J'ai l'impression de les connaître... Vraiment bizarre...

"Dépêche-toi Mira, la gorgonne va encore nous hurler dessus si on change pas la transfusion de la patiente, bougonna une voix féminine tandis que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrait et que je m'empressais de fermer les yeux.

- Hé! C'est pas la fille dont tout le monde parle? s'exclama une voix aigüe à ma gauche qui devait être à la dénommée Mira.

- Ouais. La gorgonne arrête pas de s'énerver contre les gens qui disent que c'est impossible de guérir comme _ça_, fit la première voix en claquant des doigts au mot _ça_. Cette vieille ne croit pas à l'irrationnel ! Mais en même temps c'est vraiment bizzarre, d'habitude ça arrive que dans les histoires.

- En tout cas cette fille ne se décide pas à se réveiller. Ca va faire une semaine j'crois qu'elle dort."

Il y eu des bruits que je ne saurais pas décrire mais, j'imaginais que ces deux commères devaient être en train de changer mes transfusions comme la prémière l'avait dit avant.

"Tu sais ce que Natasha m'a dit tout à l'heure? reprit Mira d'une voix de conspiratrice.

- Non, pourquoi?

- Il parait que personne ne sait qui est cette fille donc le dirlo a appeler la police pour retrouver sa famille. Et tu sais pas la meilleur! C'est même pas pour une raison noble et honorable, c'est seulement pour que quelqu'un paye les frais hôspitaliers!

- Ah bon? Le directeur pense vraiment qu'à ces sous.

- Faut bien de l'argent pour faire marcher l'hôpital, fit Mira d'une voix desinteréssé. Bon, terminé! On y va?

Les deux filles partirent en chuchotant et en ricanant, me laissant seul avec mes pensées tourmentées. Voir la police ne me préoccupait pas vraiment, ce qui m'embêtait c'était de leur dire la vérité et qu'ils ne me croient pas...

_"Oui, donc j'étais tranquillement dans le chalet de vacances familial au Texas en train de regarder une tempête et je me suis fait frapper par la foudre. Et en plus je me retrouve ici, en Virgine, complétement paumée et paralysée."_

Non, si j'allais leur raconter ça ils allaient me mettre dans un hôpital psychiatrique illico presto. _Punaise!_

J'inspirai profondément en me mordant la lèvre. Je me sentais vraiment mal mais pourtant ce n'était pas du tout le moment de se mettre à pleurer! Dire que j'ai promis à Lise de lui rapporter un chapeau de cow-boy... D'accord j'avais une excuse valable quand même mais ça se voit que vous ne connaissez _pas du tout_ ma meilleure amie. Exemple: Une fois j'avais une horrible bronchite qui me faisait tellement mal que je n'arrivais même plus à parler, mais Lise n'avait pas du tout appreciée que je rate la répétition de la chorale.

_"Tu m'as laissé toute seule, comme Leslie la Bigleuse! T'as aucune excuse, je t'aiderai plus jamais à faire tes devoirs de physique!"_

J'avais bien essayée de défendre ma cause, mais Lise avait renchérit en hurlant:_ "Et si t'étais vraiment ma meilleure amie, tu serais quand même venue avec ta** pseudo** maladie!"_

Tout ça pour vous dire que Lise était vraiment hypocrite, têtue et de très mauvaise foi. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fini par traîner avec elle, peut-être parce que c'était la seule fille de mon école primaire qui était allée au même collège que moi. Je ne connaissais personne dans ce pensionnat donc je me suis retournée vers la seule personne que je connaissais un minimum, Lise Walker, la blonde colérique qui, à cinq à peine, effrayait les garçons. C'était la chef commandante de la classe et moi la gentille sociable qui parlait à tout le monde.

Lise était sans doute ma seule véritable amie mais bon, comme elle avait horreur d'être seule j'étais souvent avec elle, donc pas le temps pour faire copine-copine avec les autres. Elle était aussi une véritable droguée des beaux gars, même si elle avait horreur du caractère des gars elle pouvait en parler des heures. Pour elle toute relation avec un gars qui n'ouvrait pas sa belle bouche pouvait durer. Elle était bizzare mais je m'y étais faite...

.

.

_"Regarde! Damon et Stefan sont trop beau là!"_

Cette phrase retentit soudainement dans mon esprit et je fronça les sourcils, j'étais sûre et certaine que Lise avait dit ça un jour mais pourquoi, je ne me rappelai pas... Damon et Stefan Salvatore! Ces deux gars que Lise matait tous les jeudi soir sur CW et dont elle n'arrêtait pas de parler. Ces deux âmes soeurs, avait-elle hurler un jour où elle était particulierment hystérique. J'avais beau lui avaoir dit qu'on ne pouvait pas en avoir _deux_, elle n'avait rien écoutée comme d'habitude.

_"Regarde ce qu'elle fait cette débile d'Elena Gilbert! Elle embrasse les deux!"_

_- Lise, je te rappele que toi aussi tu veux embrasser les deux à la fois._

_- C'est pas pareil! Moi c'est moi, elle c'est pas bien!"_

Elena Gilbert? C'était bien le nom de cette fille d'hier aussi, non? Et elle avait appelée ce gars brun Stefan... Mais c'était **impossible**! Je ne pouvais pas être ici! ... Mais pourtant... ces gens d'hier, le beau gosse aux yeux bleus, Stefan, Elena Gilbert, ils ressemblaient vraiment aux acteurs de la série The Vampire Diaries...

Le moniteur se mit à biper de manière instable et je me rendis compte que ma respiration s'était coupée. Je lâcha une expiration tremblotante et tentai de me calmer.

Lily, c'est bon. Papa va bientôt remarquer ma disparition et il va tout de suite partir à ma recherche. Il ne tardera pas, Papa trouve toujours ce qu'il cherche...

L'appareil recommença à mesurer les battements maintenant plus réguliers de mon pouls et je me decrispai. Oui, Papa venait toujours, il ne tardait jamais. Je rouvris les yeux, maintenant plus confiante, et me mit en position assise. J'observai d'un air vaguement hésitant les tubes et les aiguilles qui étaient enfoncées dans ma chair. Si je les arrachais, ça allait pisser le sang? Je préférais ne pas savoir la réponse.

Mais quand même... Vampire Diaries? Moi, dans ce monde affreux? Lise aurait sans doute tuée pour pouvoir venir ici mais pas moi. Cette série me faisait trembler de peur mais, malgré mes gémissements Lise me forçait toujours à regarder avec elle. _Des meilleurs amies se doivent de savoir en profondeur les intérêts de l'autre,_ m'avait-elle sermonner un jour où je lui avais supplier d'arrêter de me forcer de regarder cette série digne d'un film d'horreur que mon coeur ne pouvait plus supporter. Oui, j'étais une trouillarde et je préfère le jour à la nuit.

"Oh! Vous êtes réveillée mademoiselle?

Je sursautai et me retournai en frolant le torticolis vers la femme que je n'avais même pas entendue entrer. Elle me fit un sourire indulgent et s'approcha de moi, un effleuve de parfum qui me rappelai ma mère me frôla les narines et mes muscles se détendirent d'eux même.

"Comment vous sentez-vous? s'enquit la femme en regardant le compte rendu du moniteur.

- Quelques courbatures, répondis-je d'une voix rêche.

La femme se tourna vers la petite commode à côté de moi et prit le verre qui était dessus. Elle me le tendit, en disant:

"Nous n'avons pas pu contacter vos parents. Est-ce qu'ils sont dans le coin?

- Euh... Ma mère est en Angleterre mais papa devrait être à la maison. Vous voulez son numéro?

- Oui. Ca serait plus facile.

- 979-9854, dis-je tandis que la femme notait le numéro sur un carnet qu'elle venait de sortir de sa blouse de médecin.

- Merci. Je vais appeler votre père et je reviens. Je pense qu'il doit être assez inquiété que sa fille ai disparu, commenta-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Je pense aussi," répondis-je en pensant au temps où j'étais arrivée à la maison avec une heure de retard et mon père avait faillit appeler la police. Après ça il n'avait pas hésiter à m'acheter un portable.

* * *

Meredith Fell raccrocha, la mine confuse. La personne qui avait répondu à l'autre bout du fil était un vieil homme, celui-ci n'avait jamais eu d'enfant et n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une dénomée Lily Swan. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui gênait le plus Meredith, la jeune fille aurait bien pu s'être tromper d'un seul chiffre et c'était le mauvais numéro, non, ce qui était étrange c'est que le numéro qu'avait dit sa patiente était un attribué au Texas. Mais comment ça se faisait que Lily Swan était ici, en Virgine, et que son père soit au Texas? Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans cette histoire...

Bien sûr, la guérison improbable de la fille Swan était aussi un facteur important mais Meredith avait déjà vue bon nombre de chose irréel et peut-être que cette fille faisait partie de cette catégorie.

Meredith fit volte-face et retourna à grands pas vers la chambre de son étrange patiente. Il était bientôt huit heures et elle avait finit ces heures, elle pourrait bientôt rentrer chez elle. Elle poussa la porte de la chambre n°156 et la vue de sa patiente endormie l'accueillit, la fit s'arrêter. Elle pouvait bien poser ses questions le lendemain après tout, elle n'était pas pressé.

Meredith repartit après avoir jetée un dernier regard au visage sans blessure apparente de sa patiente. Elle allait informer la responsable du réveil de Lily Swan avant de rentrer.

* * *

Je me réveilla encore une fois, mais cette fois il faisait nuit. Je jeta un regard à mes bras maintenant libre de toute contrainte et un soupir de soulagement sortit de lui-même de ma bouche. La vue de ces _choses_ plantés dans ma peau était vraiment horrible, je n'avais pas vraiment une phobie des aiguilles mais c'était quand même assez affreux à regarder. _Brrrr, _rien que d'y penser ça me donnait la chair de poule.

Je m'asseyai et me frotta les yeux pour tenter de me réveiller complétement. Un baillement m'échappe tandis que mes pieds touchent le sol. Je m'appuyai d'une main contre le rebord du lit, pas très sûr que je pouvais me tenir sur mes pieds sans tomber immédiatement. J'étais pied nu et le parquet était froid (pour changer quelque chose à d'habitude), puis je remarqua les chaussons blancs devant moi.

.

Le couloir était silencieux, il n'y avait qu'une lumière au fond et une femme penchée sur son bureau. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien faire là-dedans, habillé dans une pauvre blouse à poid et à moitié dans les vapes?

Je commençai à marcher silencieusement le long du couloir, m'éloignant du côté où la femme était. Il y avait de nombreux écritaux posé au-dessus de chacune des portes et j'aimerais bien trouver une douche parce que là, je sentais pas vraiment la rose.

_VESTIAIRE DU PERSONNEL_

Ah! Si c'était comme dans Docteur House il devait y avoir des douches pour le personnel, non? Vu que les médecins avaient des patients pas très propre parfois il devait bien se nettoyer quelque part quand même.

Je poussai la porte, qui, heureusement pour moi, n'était pas fermée à clef. Il y avait au moins cinq lignés de grand casier et ô joie! des cabines de douche au fond de la salle. Mes lèvres se plissèrent d'eux-même en un sourire empli de fierté pour ma personne. Peut-être que je pourrais devenir agent secret, vue comment je trouvais ce que je cherchais sans aucun bruit et sans que personne ne me remarque.

Je jetai un regard suspicieux à mes environs alors que je m'apprêtais à enlever la blouse de l'hôpital que je portais, si quelqu'un décidait de se montrer juste _maintenant_ ça serait bien ma veine. Donc, je me douchais le corps battant et les yeux ne cessant de regarder partout parce que, vue qu'à chaque fois dans les films un gars se montrait juste au moment où la fille était nue ou deshabillée, y'avait de quoi être suspicieux après. Voilà, les films ça sert qu'à te stresser et à te faire peur, et moi pauvre petite fille crédule maintenant je me créer des histoires.

.

.

Bon côté: Personne n'est venue. Mauvais côté: La douche n'avait pas d'eau chaude presque.

Je ressortis de la douche et me dirigeai vers les nombreux casiers en quête d'autres vêtements que cette blouse d'hôpital. J'avais trouvé une serviette dans la douche donc j'ai pu me sécher sans trop de problème mais malheureusement pour moi, les cadenas des casiers étaient vraiment impossible à enlever. Je grognais et mis avec énervement les seuls vêtements que j'avais. Les trucs moches, non merci.

Je ressortis des vestiaires, les cheveux dégoulinants dans mon dos me donnant des frissons, et me demandai ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire maintenant. Je vis quelque chose d'un vert fluo brillant à ma gauche et mes sourcils se froncèrent.

_Est-ce que je m'enfuyais de cette endroit? Pour faire quoi? Mais si je restais ici, la police viendrait d'ici demain ou je-ne-sais-quand. Mais, je ne sais pas si papa est vraiment dans ce monde et -_

Mon coeur rata un battement quand je vis un couple venir dans ma direction, tous les deux chuchotant à voix basse entre eux, et sans plus réfléchir mes pieds coururent jusqu'à la sortie de secours à ma gauche.

* * *

J'étais maintenant sur la route devant l'imposant hôpital, en tout cas pour une ville imaginaire il y en avait des sous pour faire un aussi grand hôpital. Je me retournai vers les panneaux de direction à côté de moi.

_MYSTIC FALL CENTRE_

Après tout je n'avais nulle part où aller, autant aller faire un petit tour. Je marchais tranquillement sur le trottoir, aucune voiture ne passait à cet heure tardive. L'air était vraiment chaud, même dans une ridicule blouse je n'avais pas froid. Je fus quand même prise d'un doute. Se promener à cet heure-ci, habiller comme je l'étais c'était pas très sûr une fille, non? Mais bon, dans la série il ne parlait à chaque fois que d'attaques d'animaux sauvage (ou plutôt de vampire?) et jamais de violeurs donc j'éspérais que je ne serais pas la première victime.

Voilà, je m'étais faite peur!

Mes pieds accélerèrent l'allure et je jetai des regards angoissés à mes environs. Maintenant le silence opressant ne faisait que me faire encore plus peur!

Un nouveau paneau de direction s'offrit à ma vue et cette fois il y avait une nouvelle direction marqué dessus. Il y avait un petit logo avec une maison ce qui démontrait que c'était un lieu de repos.

_PENSION SALAVTORE_

De toute façon je n'avais pas d'autre choix à part ça... Mais quand même... Je tournai avec hésitation dans la rue qui menait à la pension Salvatore. _Advienne que pourra!_

.

Je restai pendant un long moment debout sur le perron de la pension. Mon esprit était complétement en blanc et je n'arrivais toujours pas à trouver assez de courage en moi pour appuyer sur cette fichue sonnette qui me narguait depuis cinq bonnes minutes. L'image d'un hideux monsieur ricanant méchamment tendant ses bras poilus vers moi apparut soudainement dans mon esprit, et j'appuyai instantanément sur la sonnette. Vraiment mais vraiment effrayé qu'un monsieur comme ça vienne m'accoster si je restais encore dehors.

...

Pourtant, malgré mes prières, la porte ne s'ouvrit pas et je n'entendis même pas un bruit venant de l'intérieur de la pension. Je réappuya sur la sonnette mais toujours personne. Je tentai un dernier essai mais le résultat fut le même et je ravalai avec difficulté mon envie de pleurer. J'étais vraiment seule ici...

Je m'asseya par terre, ramena mes genoux vers ma poitrine et les encerclai de mes bras. La tête posé sur mes genoux je levai les yeux vers le ciel emplit d'étoiles. Vraiment vraiment seule...

.

.

* * *

"Qu'est-que nous avons là? dit une voix qui me réveilla en sursaut.

- Pouah! Je peux pas juste la manger? demanda une voix fémine qui me donna la chair de poules dès que je compris le sens de ses paroles.

- Vicky!" s'exclama une autre voix mâle tandis que mes yeux s'accoutumait enfin à l'obsucrité et que le vue de trois personnes que je connaissais m'accueillait.

Je me relevai et passa une main dans mes cheveux qui me gâchaient la vue. Dans l'obscurité je discernai l'air animal entourant la seule femme du trio devant moi et j'avala péniblement ma salive. Mon esprit me criait de courir mais mes pieds restèrent plantés sur le sol.

"Euh...bonsoir?" réussi-je à sortir.

Personne ne me répondit et je sentis tout le faible courage que j'avais s'évaporer en fumée.


	3. Chapitre III

**Tombée**

**Chapitre III**

"Euh...bonsoir?" réussi-je à sortir.

Personne ne me répondit et je sentis tout le faible courage que j'avais s'évaporer en fumée.

"Bon je peux la manger? s'exclama, énervée, la fille que j'étais absolument sûre d'avoir déjà vue aussi.

- Non Vicky, répondit Stefan (enfin je croyais que c'était lui vu qu'il faisait assez sombre). Qui êtes-vous?

- Hum... on s'est déjà vue."

Nouveau moment de silence qui me mit encore plus mal à l'aise.

" Je ne savais pas que tu voyais d'autres filles qu'Elena Stefan, dit un Damon narquois dont je voyais les yeux étincelés dans l'obscurité. Encore moins des patientes de l'hôpital, ajouta-t-il après coup en remarquant sans doute la blouse dans laquelle j'étais habillée.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne me souviens pas de vous avoir déjà vu mademoiselle, fit Stefan en ignorant son frère ainé et Vicky qu'il tenait d'un poigne ferme malgré les grognements et les menaces de cette dernière. Vous avez du vous trompez de personne.

- Non! M'exclamais-je tellement fort que je me mis à rougir de honte. Enfin non... Vous êtes Stefan Salvatore et euh... je suis la fille qui a atterrit dans la cuisine de votre petite amie."

Nouveau gros blanc où je n'entendais que mon cœur battre à toute allure. Vicky grogna et se mit à marmonner quelque chose à propos de faim, de sang et de fille stupide. Ces marmonnements me rappelèrent que j'étais seule avec trois vampires - du moins je croyais me souvenir que cette fille était un vampire elle aussi - et que mon cœur ne cessait toujours pas de battre vraiment vite. Mais _Cœur excité _+ _Vampires_ = Bobo pour moi. Cette pensée ne fit qu'alimenter ma peur et mon cœur ne cessa pas son sprint. Je faillis gémir mais je me retins en voyant les regards assassins que m'envoyait la fille appeler Vicky.

" Si je peux même pas la manger pourquoi est-ce qu'on la tue pas? Elle me pompe l'air celle-là."

Gentille phrase de la part de Vicky qui me fit instantanément fermer ma bouche que j'avais rouverte pour m'expliquer.

"Non, elle m'a l'air intéressante, dit Damon en se rapprochant de moi, ignorant l'avertissement de Stefan ("Damon!"). N'est-ce pas chérie? dit-il à mon attention, un large sourire aux lèvres, en s'arrêtant devant moi.

- Euh... vous comptez quand même pas me faire mal?"

Oui d'accord, c'est pas très intelligent de dire ça mais souvent ma bouche pense avant ma tête.

Damon pencha sa tête sur le côté, son sourire toujours là, et il me regarda droit dans les yeux ce qui me mit _vraiment _mal à l'aise. Je pris une haleine tremblotante et mes doigts s'agrippèrent au tissu de ma blouse.

"Damon laisse-la!

- Allons allons petit frère, je ne fais qu'aider une jeune fille en détresse. Pas besoin de faire une crise de nerfs, fit Damon d'un air narquois en ne cessant pas pour autant de me fixer. Donc pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue ici?" demanda-t-il à mon intention.

Sa question me prit au dépourvue. Oui, pourquoi est-ce que j'étais venue ici, dans ce nid de vampires, alors que j'aurais très bien pu aller chez un humain qui ne sucerait pas mon sang à n'importe quels secondes?

"Hum... j'ai besoin d'aide... et... j'ai surtout besoin d'un endroit où dormir..."

J'avais dit tout ça en regardant par terre, pas assez courageuse pour regarder quiconque dans les yeux.

"Très bien! s'exclama la voix enjouée de Damon qui me fit relever la tête, surprise. (Je ne me rappelai pas qu'il soit si gentil dans la série.)

- Damon mais tu -

- Voyons Stefan je ne fais qu'aider mes compatriotes, le coupa Damon alors qu'il posait sa main sur ma taille et m'attirait à lui.

- Justement je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée et nous avons déjà Vicky à nous occuper!

- Oh, Stefan! J'ai envie de dormir moi, je promets de pas la croquer si tu veux, grogna la dite Vicky en tournant son regard assassin de moi à Stefan. Donc si on pouvait enfin entrer que je puisse me coucher moi!

- Oui Stefan! Écoute donc Vicky, s'exclama Damon en ouvrant la porte d'entrée, en me tenant toujours.

Je lui jetai un regard interloqué et rentrai en même temps que lui dans la maison, sa prise serré sur ma taille faisait que j'étais obligé de le suivre. Je ne remarquai pas le regard qu'échangèrent Damon et Stefan quand je posai un pied à l'intérieur par contre je remarquai très bien les regards assassins qu'avait recommencés à me lancer Vicky. Cette dernière renifla dédaigneusement et marcha à grands pas loin de nous, je la perdis de vue dans l'obscurité du couloir.

« Qu'allons-nous pouvoir faire de toi ? se demanda Damon à haute voix, la voix maintenant menaçante.

-Tu ne lui feras rien Damon, grogna Stefan en posant sa main sur mon épaule et en me tirant vers lui, me détachant de l'ainé des Salvatore qui ne paraissait guère joyeux. Je vais montrer lui montrer sa chambre et nous allons _tous_ aller nous coucher. D'accord ?"

Être placée entre deux Salvatore qui étaient en plein duel de regard n'était pas marrant et vraiment désagréable et mon esprit assoupi qui ne demandait qu'à tomber dans les bras de Morphée n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Finalement après environ une minute, Damon laissa tomber en levant les yeux au ciel : « Fais ce que tu veux, petit frère. » Puis il disparut à son tour dans l'obscurité du couloir. Je sentis Stefan se détendre derrière moi et je laissai échapper un bâillement.

« Je voudrais que nous parlions demain mais pour l'instant je vais te laisser dormir. »

Le fait qu'il soit passé du vouvoiement au tutoiement à mon égard ne m'échappa pas mais je ne dis rien, me contentant d'acquiescer et de me laisser amener jusqu'à ma chambre.

_Si Lise savait où j'étais et avec qui j'ai parlé, elle me tuerait c'est sûr,_ fut ma dernière pensée cohérente avant de m'endormir.

* * *

Stefan entra dans la salle à manger et remarqua Damon, installé confortablement sur un fauteuil, un verre de sang à la main que Stefan s'efforça d'ignorer. Damon tourna son regard vers lui, l'ainé des Salvatore ne paraissait guère être de bonne humeur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de cette fille? fit Damon.

- C'est toi qui l'a fait entrer je te rappelle.

- Voyons, grogna Damon en se relevant, j'ai essayé de la faire entrer pour voir si elle était un vampire, mais non elle est entrée sans problème. Donc, le plan B c'était l'interrogatoire mais comme le bon samaritain que tu es, tu m'en as empêché.

- Interrogatoire? Tu veux plutôt dire séance de torture? répliqua ironiquement Stefan en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Cette fille n'a encore rien fait, il n'y a pas de raison de lui faire du mal pour l'instant.

- Pour l'instant justement,_ pour l'instant_! Mais comment vas-tu faire si elle s'en prend à ton Elena alors que tu aurais pu la neutraliser au tout début?

- Je lui parlerai à son réveil et nous verrons après," déclara Stefan en regardant droit dans les yeux son frère.

Damon grogna et passa en coup de vent devant son frère pour sortir de la salle: "Ne viens pas te plaindre après." Stefan soupira tandis qu'il entendait en-haut Vicky se lever. Pour l'instant il devait s'occuper de ce vampire nouveau-né puis il irait s'occuper du cas de l'autre fille après.

* * *

Les lattes du plancher grincèrent sous mon poids, rien d'étonnant. Du peu de la maison que j'avais pu voir tout paraissait ancien et les objets devraient sans doute se vendre très chère à un antiquaire. En tout cas, j'aurais bien ramené le lit dans lequel j'avais dormi. C'était sans doute le plus confortable que j'avais jamais essayé.

"Tu as faim?"

Un halètement m'échappa quand Stefan apparut soudainement devant moi, déjà habillé et peigné. Je faisais pâle figure en comparaison, toujours dans ma blouse d'hôpital qui était maintenant froissé d'avoir dormi avec et mes cheveux qui devaient sans doute être en pétard.

"Oui..."

Il fit volte-face et je le suivis, me disant qu'il allait sans doute me mener à la cuisine. Je me demandai un instant si j'allais tomber sur des bouteilles de sang si j'ouvrais le frigo, mais je me rappelai que leur réserve de sang était cachée dans le sous-sol. Dire qu'il y avait un sous-sol sous mes pieds avec un cachot et tout! Je me promis de ne jamais y mettre les pieds.

Stefan déposa un plateau avec des tartines de beurre sur la table et je m'assis docilement.

"Je reviens dans un instant,» m'informa-t-il avant de partir à une vitesse humaine.

Je me mis à manger lentement le petit-déjeuner, pas très sûre de ce que je devais faire maintenant que j'étais arrivée ici.

"T'es encore là, toi? s'exclama une voix rageuse derrière mon dos qui me fit avaler de travers le bout de pain que je mâchais, je fus prise d'une quinte de toux.

- Vicky, grogna Stefan qui venait de revenir dans la cuisine tandis que je me retournai vers une brune à la moue rageuse. Je sais que c'est dure mais contrôle-toi et retourne dans la salle à manger, je dois parler à Lily."

Vicky grogna et sortit de la cuisine, les hanches se balançant à chacun de ses pas. J'avais toujours voulue avoir une démarche de mannequin comme ça mais j'avais beaucoup trop honte pour me trémousser comme ça devant des gens.

Les pieds d'une chaise crissèrent contre le sol et je me retournai vers Stefan qui s'asseyait maintenant en face de moi. Il me rendit mon regard, mortellement sérieux.

"Déjà je voudrais savoir qui tu es.

- Euh... Je suis Lily Swan...Hum, j'ai dix-huit ans. Et euh je dois faire ma biographie?" demandais-je en me triturant mes mains que j'avais posés sur mes genoux.

Stefan soupira et j'eus l'impression qu'il s'était retenu de lever les yeux au ciel à ma stupidité. Mais le Stefan de la série était gentil, il ne se moquerait pas de moi, si?

"Pourquoi étais-tu si mal en point quand tu as atterris dans cette cuisine? Et comment es-tu arrivée là?"

Aouh, là il m'avait eu. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire pour qu'il ne me prenne pour une folle?

"Euh...Je crois que tu ne vas pas me croire...

- Dis-moi toujours.

- Bah, j'étais chez moi. Sur mon balcon. J'étais en train de regarder l'orage et puis...la foudre m'a frappé...et...je me suis retrouvé ici..."

Gros silence où je n'osais même pas regarder Stefan.

"Frappée par la foudre, vraiment? fit une voix derrière mon dos, moqueuse. Rien que ça? Que comptes-tu faire d'elle maintenant Stefan?

- Damon, arrête. Ce n'est pas le moment, grogna sourdement Stefan en fixant quelqu'un au-dessus de ma tête. Lily tu-"

Il arrêta de parler tandis qu'une main se posait sur mon épaule et me retournai pour rencontrer le regard bleu de Damon Salvatore qui s'était penché à ma hauteur.

"Dis-moi qui tu es et pourquoi tu es ici, dit Damon tandis que l'iris de son œil s'élargissait et que je me sentais bizarrement légère et docile.

- Je suis Lily Swan. J'habite à Washington avec mon père. Je suis venue parce que je vous connais et que je suis perdue, dis-je docilement.

- Comment ça tu nous connais? demanda Damon, les sourcils froncés.

- Je vous vois tous les jeudis sur CW. Je vous connais, répétais-je encore une fois en me demandant pourquoi est-ce que je lui disais ça.

- CW? Cette fille est vraiment folle," dit Vicky qui venait de réapparaitre.

Damon se releva et se détourna de moi tandis que ma main se posait sur ma bouche. Les sourcils froncés je réfléchissais à la raison pour laquelle je leur avais avoué ça. Pourtant, je ne comptais pas leur donner une raison de plus de m'envoyer à l'hôpital psychiatrique.

"En tout cas si elle est folle, elle y croit vraiment puisque même sous la compulsion elle a dit ça, dit Damon.

- Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas fait une erreur?

- Voyons Stefan! Je ne me nourris pas de lapin, il n'y a aucune erreur possible... À moins qu'elle soit sous verveine..."

Les deux frères Salvatore tournèrent leurs regards froids vers moi et je me mis à mordiller ma lèvre en me disant qu'ils allaient vraiment m'envoyer parmi les fous... ou sinon ils allaient tout simplement me tuer. Après tout, personne n'en saurait rien comme personne ne savait que j'étais là ou qui j'étais.

"Je peux vous être utile," s'exclama ma bouche sans que je n'y réfléchisse trop quand je vis Damon amorcer un pas dans ma direction.

Ce dernier arrêta d'avancer et leva un sourcil hautain avant de se retourner vers son petit frère. Stefan haussa les épaules et son attention retomba une fois de plus sur moi.

"Utile? Comment? demanda-t-il en paraissant curieux.

- Euh...je sais ce qui va vous arriver...

- Parce que maintenant c'est une voyante, grogna Vicky qui n'avait pipé mot depuis un moment. Vous ne pouvez pas simplement vous débarrasser d'elle?

- Non, répondit Damon en souriant méchamment, du moins pour moi c'était méchant. Chère Lily, tu veux bien t'expliquer?"

Son ton était tellement mielleux que je m'empressai de lui répondre, bafouillant presque.

"Je sais que vous êtes des vampires (Le sourire de Damon disparut et il prit un air menaçant.) mais je ne compte pas le dire! Et... euh je crois que Vicky va mourir d'ici peu (Les yeux de Vicky s'écarquillèrent). Ta petite copine, continuais-je en me retournant vers Stefan, elle va avoir plein de problème. Y'a plein de méchants vampires qui vont la pourchasser et Katherine est vivante! M'exclamais-je et, cette fois ce fut les deux des frères Salvatore qui me regardèrent d'un air menaçant. Euh, y'a une sorcière qui s'appelle Bonnie et y'a cette -

-Stop."

Je fermai ma bouche en me disant que j'en avais beaucoup trop dit pour mon bien et Stefan se leva de sa chaise. Il contourna la table de la cuisine pour venir se planter devant moi.

"Comment sais-tu tout ça?

- Chez moi vous êtes des personnages fictifs, vous faites partie d'une série télé. Lise, euh ma meilleure amie, expliquais-je quand Stefan fronça les sourcils, elle m'oblige à regarder ça alors que je suis à chaque fois morte de trouille. Elle est vraiment égoïste, elle pense qu'à elle et en plus - euh... Pardon. Je parle trop quand je suis stressé et je suis obligé de raconter ma vie. Oui, même moi je trouve que c'est chiant mais j'arrive jamais à m'arrêter et -

- Lily, fit Stefan en haussant le ton pour recouvrir le son de ma voix qui montait dans les aigües.

- Pardon... Hum, je disais donc que vous êtes des personnages fictives normalement et que je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je suis ici, à Mystic Fall, puisque c'est une ville elle aussi fictive qui ne devrait pas exister, finissais-je à bout de souffle.

- Tu dis donc, commença Stefan après un petit instant de silence, que nous ne sommes pas réels chez toi ou plutôt dans ton monde...

- Euh ouais c'est ça... Vous comptez m'aider?

- Aider à quoi? À te ramener à un endroit qui ne doit même pas exister? Tout ça, ça doit être dans ta tête, idiote! Cracha Vicky qui avait retrouvé sa mauvaise humeur après avoir été un peu choqué que je lui dise qu'elle allait mourir.

- Mais...même si elle a imaginé tout ça comment ça se fait qu'elle connaisse l'existence des vampires et de _Katherine_? Elle a même dit que Bonnie était une sorcière mais personne n'en ai encore au courant...dit Stefan, les sourcils froncés, en échangeant des regards concernés avec son grand frère. Lily, tu as bien dit que tu... (Il hésita quelque peu) t'étais fait frappé par la foudre? Comment ça se fait que tu sois encore vivante? D'ailleurs, ça fait à peine une semaine que nous t'avons vue et maintenant tu n'as même pas une égratignure...

- Je n'en sais rien... je suis humaine si ça vous inquiète. J'ai toujours guéris normalement avant."

Stefan me fixa, les traits froncés, puis il y eu un bruit comme s'il y avait un coup de vent et se fut Damon qui fut devant moi. À une vitesse inhumaine, il m'attrapa le poignet d'une main et de l'autre il m'effleura la peau d'un ongle. Je ne ressentis la douleur que quand une longue estafilade qui ne tarda pas à saigner me barra l'avant-bras.

"Et mais t'es- m'exclamais-je avant de me faire couper par Damon.

- Ca cicatrise déjà."

Mes yeux se rabaissèrent sur ma blessure et, en effet, il ne restait plus qu'une ligne de sang sur une peau nette. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et, surprise, j'ouvris ma bouche mais je me fis encore une fois couper la parole, par Stefan cette fois:

"Vicky, contrôle-toi," grogna-t-il en fixant un point au-dessus de mon épaule.

Soudainement, je remarquai la respiration inégale derrière moi et, une seconde plus tard, une main m'enserra l'épaule. Les ongles de cette main me griffèrent l'épaule à travers le mince tissu de ma blouse.

"Après tout, si elle cicatrise aussi vite elle pourra faire une bonne banque de sang."

La blague de Damon ne me fit pas rire et Stefan non plus. Ce dernier contourna Damon et vint  
se planter derrière moi, ou plutôt derrière Vicky qui était apparemment affamée.

"Inspire profondément, Vicky. Tu peux surmonter cette envie.

- Et si je n'ai pas envie de résister? Ricana Vicky. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'aurais pas le droit de la goûter?"

Me goûter? C'était vraiment dégoûtant de dire ça. En tout cas, ça fit sourire Damon qui ne se décidait pas à me lâcher. Stefan dit quelque chose à Vicky qui la fit grogner mais je ne les écoutai pas, trop occupée à m'empêcher de gémir de douleur et de laisser couler les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux. Ma main qui était toujours tenue par Damon bougea et je rouvris les yeux pour regarder avec effarement - ou fascination je ne savais pas- la bouche de ce dernier se rapprocher de mon avant-bras. Je sentais son souffle contre mon membre et la chair de poule que ça me procura n'échappa pas aux yeux de Damon dont les lèvres s'étirèrent instantanément en un sourire satisfait.

Je n'osai pas dire un mot quand la langue de Damon lécha lentement le sang qui était encore sur mon avant-bras et qui causait des problèmes de contrôle à Vicky. Je ne remarquai pas non plus que les deux derrière moi s'étaient tus, je ne pouvais que rougir alors que Damon me fixait, son sourire encore là, après avoir relâché mon bras qui était retombé sur mes genoux.

.

"Damon, tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça, dit lentement Stefan après un long silence maladroit. Et si elle était sous verveine?"

Damon ne répondit pas, se contentant de faire un vague signe de la main en roulant des yeux.

"Tu es trop anxieux, petit frère. Maintenant nous avons la confirmation que notre chère Lily ne ment pas puisque je ne suis pas mort d'intoxication. Content?"

Stefan soupira, laissant tomber le cas de son frère, et son attention retomba sur le vampire nouveau-né qui grinçait des dents. Un vampire détestait qu'on touche à sa proie.

"Vicky. Je ne t'avais pas dit de te contrôler?" dit Stefan d'une voix sourde.

Vicky haussa les épaules, grogna, enleva la main de Stefan qui serrait son bras et sortit encore une fois de la cuisine. Ses hanches se balançant cette fois aussi.

"Euh...est-ce que vous auriez des vêtements à me prêter? Demandais-je alors que la rougeur de mes joues ne partait toujours pas. Les vêtements d'hôpitaux c'est pas trop mon truc...

- Peut-être que Vicky pourra, soupira Stefan.

- Hors de question! Hurla en réponse la voix lointaine de Vicky.

- Je verrais si Elena veut bien te prêter quelque chose."

Même si la mine extenué et lasse de Stefan me faisait compatir je ne pus m'empêcher de demander:

"Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de moi?

- Nous verrons..."

Je laissai Stefan partir. J'avais l'impression qu'il avait besoin d'un séjour dans un centre de repos vu la tête qu'il arborait. Est-ce que les vampires pouvaient faire des dépressions nerveuses?

Le bruit de la sonnette retentit et Damon, dont j'avais oublié la présence, sourit avant de sortir à son tour de la cuisine. Dès qu'il disparut complétement, je me pris la tête entre les mains et gémis. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais à me comporter une débile de première? Hein? Et ce foutu vampire aux yeux bleus qui s'amusait à lécher mon sang, il n'était pas bien? On ne faisait pas ça à une fille qu'on ne connaissait même pas! _Punaise_ !

Des voix atteignirent mes oreilles, celle de Damon et une autre plus féminine. Ils discutèrent pendant quelques instants puis ils se turent et j'entendis une porte claquer. Un léger silence, puis des bruits de pas et de nouveau cette voix qui s'exclamait maintenant:

"Stefan?...Stefan?

- Oui."

Ah! Stefan avait réapparut et je me doutais que cette voix devait appartenir à Elena Gilbert. Je me levai de la chaise sur laquelle j'étais assise depuis tout ce temps et marcha un peu à l'aveuglette en direction des voix, cette maison était tellement grande et je n'avais même pas eu le temps de me repérer là-dedans.

"Où est Vicky? demanda Elena.

- Au deuxième, répondit Stefan alors que leur voix m'était plus proche.

- On fait quoi maintenant? Parce que Jérémy vient de partir à sa recherche avec la moitié de la ville. Qu'est-ce que j'lui dis? demanda Elena alors qu'il ne me restait plus qu'à tourner à gauche et j'arriverais à eux.

- J'explique tout à Vicky mais...ça va prendre du temps parce que son côté-

- Et mais tu es cette fille de la dernière fois, non? s'exclama Elena, surprise, en coupant la parole à Stefan qui était dos à moi. Comment est-ce que tu es arrivée ici?

- Hum...assez compliqué je dirais, répondis-je lentement en ne sachant pas trop quoi lui dire tandis que Stefan se retournait vers moi.

- Lily tu-

- Stefan, tu comptais me dire quand qu'elle était ici? demanda Elena en coupant encore une fois la parole à son petit ami.

- Elle est arrivée hier soir, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir, soupira Stefan. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

- M'inquiéter? Et tu-

- Vous ne pourriez pas aller faire vos disputes de couples autre part, grogna Vicky qui venait d'apparaitre en haut des escaliers en disant tout haut ce que je pensais. C'est chiant...

- Hé Vicky! s'exclama Elena d'un ton gentil, en ignorant le ton méchant de l'autre brune. Est-ce que tu vas bien?

- Si je vais bien? répéta Vicky, incrédule. Tu plaisantes ou quoi?"

Il y eu un silence où les deux amoureux regardèrent par terre, le regard furieux de Vicky sur eux. J'avais un vague souvenir d'avoir déjà vue cette scène, sauf que je n'étais pas là la dernière fois. C'était vraiment étrange et dérangeant...

"Elena, tu n'as pas cours? demanda Stefan après que Vicky soit remonté en haut, non sans un grognement.

- Toi aussi, je te rappelle, claqua Elena en réponse. De toute façon je reste ici, si Jérémy arrive...en plus, je veux parler à Lily, ajouta-t-elle en reportant son attention sur moi.

- D'accord, concéda Stefan. Je monte en haut surveiller Vicky."

Stefan se détourna de sa petite amie et fut face à moi, il me lança un regard d'avertissement. L'air de dire que je ne devais rien dire à Elena. Puis, il disparut rapidement à l'étage et Elena se retourna vers moi, j'avalai ma salive.

"Si on allait s'asseoir? proposa-t-elle gentiment en me souriant.

* * *

"Donc, comment est-ce que tu es arrivée ici? Pourquoi tu n'es pas restée à l'hôpital d'ailleurs? S'enquit Elena, les sourcils froncés. C'est plus sûr là-bas, surtout que la dernière fois que je t'ai vue tu étais assez mal en point."

Mon cerveau tourna à toute vitesse, en quête d'un mensonge qui ne soit pas trop visible. Stefan ne voulait pas que je raconte tout à sa petite amie apparemment, donc je ferais mieux de fermer mon grand bec et de faire comme il m'avait dit. Je ne voulais pas me faire manger après tout.

" Hum...en fait mes blessures n'étaient pas si graves et ils ont bien voulus me faire partir, mentis-je entre mes dents en m'efforçant de la regarder droit dans les yeux. Et...comme mes parents vont prendre un moment avant d'arrivé- ils sont en voyage d'affaires, et qu'il n'y a pas d'autres endroit où dormir à part la pension Salvatore, je reste ici.

- D'accord... Tu n'as vraiment plus rien, alors? C'est quand même bizarre, j'avais vraiment eu l'impression que c'était grave..."

Nous nous fixâmes pendant quelques instants avant qu'Elena abandonne et se mette à regarder la cheminée. Je retins un soupir de soulagement et me félicita de l'amélioration de mon cas dans le mensonge. Quoi qu'Elena paraissait quand même émettre quelques doutes... Tant pis, tant qu'elle ne me demandait pas pourquoi j'avais été blessée et comment j'avais atterris dans sa cuisine tout irait bien.

"D'ailleurs...comment est-ce que tu t'étais blessée? Et comment est-ce que tu es arrivée dans ma cuisine?" demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers moi.

Et merde! Je forçai un sourire sur mes lèvres puis rabaissai la tête pour qu'elle ne voie pas mon visage, et un soupir triste sortit de ma bouche.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée...J'étais chez moi et paf je me suis retrouvée chez toi. Je suis désolée mais même moi j'aimerais bien savoir...

- T'inquiètes, c'est pas grave, s'empressa de dire Elena en cherchant sans doute de me réconforter. En tout cas, si t'as besoin d'aide n'hésite pas à me demander!"

Je relevai la tête et lui sourit gentiment tandis que je me félicitais intérieurement de mes talents de comédienne que je ne me connaissais pas.

"Merci... Euh, en fait j'aurais vraiment besoin que tu m'aides pour quelque chose si ça t'embête pas...

- Bien sûr que non, dis-moi!

- Euh...comme tu vois je suis toujours dans les vêtements que m'a donnés l'hôpital. Donc, euh si tu pouvais me passer quelques vêtements ça serait super.

- C'est bizarre quand même, je pensais que les hôpitaux prêtaient des vêtements..."

Regard suspicieux d'Elena. Je continuai de sourire et dit quelque chose de pas très convaincant:

"Euh, il y a un règlement d'hygiène qui dit que les hôpitaux n'ont plus droit de prêter des vêtements. C'est pas très propre, tu comprends?

- Ouais..."

Oulala! Quand quelqu'un dit _ouais_ c'est vraiment pas bon signe pour le menteur!

"J'y peux rien. Tu sais les règlements...dis-je en haussant les épaules.

-D'accord pour les vêtements, je reviendrais demain avec des vêtements."

Ouf! Elle n'appuyait pas plus!

Elena me sourit puis se leva du canapé sur lequel nous étions assises. "Je vais voir Stefan," m'informa-t-elle avant de partir.

Ouais bah moi, j'allais devoir rester dans cette foutue blouse encore une journée de plus! Surtout qu'elle ne sentait plus vraiment bon cette blouse à force de la porter.

* * *

Quand Elena me souhaita au revoir il était onze heures quarante-sept. Quand Vicky passa pour renifler dédaigneusement à mon égard il était une heure dix-neuf. Quand Stefan passa et se rendit compte que je n'avais pas mangé depuis ce matin il était quatre heures et demi. Quand je mangeai enfin il était cinq heures moins quart. Quand Damon rentra, sans même remarquer que j'étais allongée sur le canapé, il était huit heures cinquante-huit. Quand Damon repassa, cette fois accompagnée d'un Vicky bizarrement joyeuse, il était neuf heures cinq. Et quand Stefan comprit une seconde plus tard que les deux comptaient sortir, je me relevai de mon canapé et regarda avec curiosité le duel entre frères Salvatore.

"Vous comptez aller où? demanda Stefan.

- Elle a passé toute la journée enfermée, c'est pas Anne Franck, éluda Damon en s'apprêtant à ouvrir la porte.

- Non non non non, s'exclama Stefan en bloquant la porte. Hé, c'est trop tôt pour ça.

- Si on veut qu'elle ait une chance il faut bien qu'elle apprenne. (Vicky sourit)

- Et si elle s'en prend à quelqu'un?

- Arrête, on va pas à Disney Land on va dans le parc devant, dit Damon en ouvrant la porte. Viens," fit Damon et Vicky sortit dehors.

Damon sortit à son tour et Stefan les suivit. La porte claqua derrière eux et je me demandai si je devais moi aussi sortir, après tout j'avais rien de mieux à faire. Mon regard parcouru la salle dans laquelle j'étais depuis la matinée et je remarquai la fenêtre qui donnait vue sur le parc. Nah, pas besoin de sortir il suffisait de regarder par la fenêtre. Comme ça je ne risquais pas de me faire attaquer à l'extérieur. Pourquoi est-ce que je pensais me faire attaquer? Parce qu'à chaque fois il se passait un truc dans Vampire Diaries et rien ne pouvait être calme pendant longtemps. Et j'avais l'impression que cette fois il se passerait encore un truc.

Les trois vampires avancèrent dans le parc puis s'arrêtèrent. Vicky parla, Damon répondit et ce dernier disparut la seconde plus tard pour réapparaitre derrière Vicky. O PU-NAI-SE! C'était donc vraiment comme dans la série? Il avait vraiment une vitesse aussi incroyable? Je ne savais pas si je devais être impressionnée ou horrifiée. Damon refit encore une fois son manège, Vicky paraissait vraiment impressionnée. Puis Damon fit un signe de la main et après un instant où aucun d'eux ne bougea, Vicky disparut. Les deux frères Salvatore restèrent sur le cul comme on dit quand Vicky ne réapparut pas.

Les deux frères disparurent à leurs tours après un instant de parlotes et je décidai que je ne voulais pas me mêler de leur histoire. Je montai me coucher, effrayée à chaque son suspect. Après tout, j'étais dans un monde où les vampires existaient maintenant.

* * *

"Vicky est vraiment morte et Lily nous l'avait dit, fit Stefan une fois qu'Elena claqua la porte d'entrée derrière elle pour aller surveiller son petit frère. Peut-être qu'elle nous a dit vraiment la vérité."

Damon resta silencieux tout en observant son petit frère qui s'apitoyait sur son sort sur le banc du porche des Gilbert. Puis, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire en coin:

"Elle me sera peut-être utile.

- Tu ne la toucheras pas Damon, ordonna Stefan en se tournant vers son frère ainé, sérieux. Elle ne deviendra pas ton objet.

- Essaye donc de m'en empêcher," ricana Damon avant de disparaître en un coup de vent.

Stefan resta seul sur le porche. Les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux et les mains jointes il se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire des manigances de son frère ainé. Si seulement ce dernier quittait la ville, il pourrait être sûr qu'aucune catastrophe ou carnage se produise à Mystic Fall...

Stefan se leva et soupira, il fallait aussi qu'il sache ce qu'il restait entre Elena et lui. Il avait l'impression qu'elle allait craquer d'un moment à l'autre de toutes ces histoires de vampires, il ne lui en voulait pas. Aucun humain ne pouvait endurer ça sans rien ressentir.

* * *

*_ Veine de Vénuse = Verveine._

_The Vampire Diaries 1x07._


	4. Chapitre IV

**Tombée**

**Chapitre IV**

Des gloussements et des cris, ce fut ce qui me réveilla ce matin. Je grognai et me fourra le nez dans mon oreiller en jetant la couverture sur la tête pour que le bruit n'atteigne plus mes oreillers. Peine perdue.

"Depuis quand ces foutus vampires rigolent?" grommelais-je avant qu'une horrible pensée me vienne à l'esprit et me fit faire les gros yeux.

Non Stefan ne ferait pas _ça_, c'était dégoûtant! S'il voulait faire ces trucs avec Elena qu'il aille le faire ailleurs! J'étais sûr et certaine qu'il savait que la chambre où j'étais était à côté de la sienne, après tout c'est lui qui m'avait proposé cette chambre! Beurk beurk et REBEURK!

Prise d'une volonté que je ne me connaissais pas, [Non, d'habitude je n'allais pas me plaindre alors que je n'étais qu'une invitée] je me dirigeai vers la chambre de Stefan. Je toquai à la porte puis je me mis à attendre qu'il ouvre, mettant ma main devant mes yeux au cas où.

_.5.6.7_... Ah! J'entends des pas!

Je sentis la porte s'ouvrir et, la vue caché, je fis à Stefan:

"Je sais qu'à dix-sept ans c'est difficile de se contrôler, mais j'ai vraiment pas besoin d'entendre ça. Faites au moins ça quand je suis pas là.

— Hum, Stefan? fit une voix qui n'était pas celle d'Elena. Y'a une fille qui veut te parler je crois.

— Euh...Vous êtes pas Elena, non? demandais-je. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne lui dirai rien, même si je suis pas trop d'accord.

— Ah, Lily. [Stefan!] Hum, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ta main?

— Je préfère ne pas trop être choqué à vie, expliquais-je en fermant obstinément les yeux. Et je tiens à te dire que je ne suis pas trop d'accord que tu trompes Elena aussi tôt dans votre relation.

— Quoi? _Moi_ avec _lui_? s'exclama la même voix féminine de tout à l'heure. Je rêve, on m'a l'avait jamais faite celle-là.

— Si, une bonne vingtaine de fois au moins, contra Stefan. Ah et Lily, je ne trompe pas Elena. C'est Lexi, mon amie.

— Ta meilleure amie! Et sans doute t'as seule amie d'ailleurs, songea joyeusement Lexi [C'était assez méchant quand même ce qu'elle venait de dire, moi j'aimerais pas qu'on me dise que j'étais Rémi.].

— Merci Lexi, grogna Stefan en reflétant mes pensées. Mais Lily, tu peux enlever ta main, il n'y a rien de choquant.

— Si, ta tête, gloussa Lexi.

— J'aimerais pas avoir une amie aussi méchante. Surtout que si c'est ta seule amie et qu'elle est aussi méchante avec toi, je comprends pourquoi tu fais toujours une sale tronche."

Ah...Je n'aurais peut-être pas du dire ça. Là, c'était moi la méchante.

Je rabaissai lentement ma main et ouvrit encore plus lentement les yeux; le visage sans émotion de Stefan et le sourire de la blonde qui devait être Lexi m'accueillit.

"Lily, c'est ça? [Je hochai la tête] Tas l'air marrante comme fille, je t'aime bien.

— Euh merci...

— Stefan a besoin de plus de gens marrants dans son entourage, il devient dépressif sinon.

— Euh d'accord..., opinais-je avec hésitation alors que Stefan soupirait d'exaspération. Donc, euh, pourquoi est-ce que tu es là? Demandais-je à Lexi, me rappelant les leçons de politesses que m'avait fait faire mon père.

— Oh, fit joyeusement Lexi en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes à Stefan, c'est l'anniversaire de ce dépressif.

— Ah bon? M'exclamais-je à mon tour en souriant à Stefan qui ne paraissait pas si heureux de ce fait. Ça te fait quel âge?

— 17 ans, répondit Lexi alors que Stefan répondait au même moment "162 ans".

— Donc 162 ans, tu crois qu'il y a des jeux de sociétés qui vont jusqu'à 162 ans? Je crois avoir vue jusqu'à 120 ans mais pas plus, songeais-je à haute voix.

— Ah, tu sais pour son petit grand secret? fit Lexi, puis: Mais pourquoi des jeux de sociétés?

— Oui, je sais. Et les jeux de sociétés c'est parce que j'offre ça à chaque anniversaire. Je sais jamais quoi offrir, donc...

— T'es vraiment bizarre, commenta Lexi, bizarre mais marrante.

— Donc Stefan, ça te dit un jeu de société?

— Ça ira Lily, ne te sens pas obligé de m'offrir quoi que ce soit alors que tu n'as plus rien, me rassura Stefan avec un gentil sourire.

— Plus rien? Mais si j'ai... Ah non, c'est vrai, soufflais-je alors que je me souvenais que j'étais maintenant sans le sac et sans le sou. Bah désolée...

— Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Lexi en alternant son regard entre moi et Stefan.

— Je suis pauvre et rémi, expliquais-je en ayant soudainement l'envie d'aller pleurer dans mon coin.

— Ah, pas de chance, fit Lexi en haussant les épaules. Mais t'inquiète pas, il y a plein de gars qui n'attende qu'une belle bouille pour dépenser leurs argents.

— Euh...Je ne compte pas me vendre, dis-je en regardant Lexi comme si elle était débile.

— C'est pas à quoi je pensais mais ça peut tout aussi bien marcher, commenta Lexi avec un sourire.

— Mais d'ailleurs, ça te gêne pas de te présenter à quelqu'un en serviette?"

À ma remarque emplie de politesse, Lexi baissa les yeux pour jeter un œil à sa tenue [ou alors pour vérifier que sa poitrine était bien camouflé] et elle me donna l'impression qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué. Je ne savais pas comment elle faisait, moi à sa place, si j'avais été toute seule avec Stefan j'aurais mis au moins trois couches de vêtements pour me cacher. Lui avec ses muscles il avait tout de quoi être fière, mais moi, avec mon gras non.

"Lexi est on peut dire...un peu je m'en foutiste au possible, expliqua Stefan en jetant un regard exaspéré à son amie blonde qui lui souriait comme si rien n'était.

— Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes!"

Si ça aurait été une comédie télé américaine, le public aurait fait un "OOOOh..." trop touché des paroles trop mignonne de Lexi et de son sourire empli de confiance envers Stefan qui lui hochait la tête à la stupidité de la blonde mais en souriant quand même un peu, mais là non. Y'avait que moi pour voir cette scène et je fus toute seule à faire le "OOOOh..." trop touché avec un sourire niais en prime.

Oui, que quelqu'un me tue.

Stefan et Lexi se tournèrent vers moi. L'un avec les sourcils haussés et un air dubitatif à ma stupidité; et l'une avec des sourcils haussés qui eux, disaient "T'es trop débile ma vieille, je compatis à ta douleur, mais enfaite t'es trop marrante!" La dernière partie venait du sourire amusé de Lexi. Je n'étais pas à ce point fort pour décrypter autant de chose d'un simple haussement de sourcils!

"Dé-désolée, balbutiais-je en rougissant et en baissant les yeux à mes pieds. Je sais que je suis vraiment, _vraiment_ débile mais vaut mieux m'ignorer la plupart du temps. Lise avait raison, je fais vraiment pitié, mais faut me com–

— Relax, ma vieille, s'exclama Lexi en levant les mains en l'air et en me coupant efficacement la parole. Tout le monde à ses p'tits problèmes; Stefan par exemple il–

— Lexi! Tu n'es pas obligé de dire ça, souffla Stefan en semblant un peu ennuyé.

— Roh! Stefie, si on peut plus rigoler, rigola la blonde.

— Lexi! grogna le brun.

— Faut pas y croire, me chuchota assez fortement Lexi en me faisant un clin d'œil complice. Il adore son surnom, c'est juste qu'il est gêné.

— Je comprends, ça doit être difficile, répondis-je en essayant de rester le plus sérieuse possible tandis que je voyais du coin de l'œil Stefan lever les yeux au ciel. Mais, d'ailleurs vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps?

— Mmh mmh, fit Lexi en opinant. Il ne peut pas se passer de moi, le pauvre, mais personne ne le peut."

Lexi éclata de rire et je la regardai faire avec des sourcils haussés, et sans doute avec un regard qui devait dire "Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle rigole pour un truc même pas drôle. Elle est débile ou quoi?"

"Elle a ses moments, m'expliqua Stefan sans que je ne demande rien [Télépathe?]

— Oui oui. Bon je vais vous laisser moi, je vais aller me laver.

— D'accord."

Je jetai un dernier regard à Lexi, me demandant si sa serviette n'allait pas tomber avec tous ses tressautements, puis je me détournai d'eux pour aller dans ma chambre.

"Hé, Stefan! M'exclamais-je alors que j'allais tourner la poignée de la porte.

— Oui? dit-il en sortant sa tête de sa chambre pour pouvoir me voir.

— Est-ce qu'il y a une salle de bain lié à ma chambre?

— Ah non. Mais il y en a une au fond du couloir si tu veux, la dernière porte à droite.

— Merci," le remerciais-je avant de refermer la porte derrière moi.

Je soupirai, j'aurais vraiment préférée avoir une salle de bain rien qu'à moi. Maintenant, j'allais devoir m'inquiéter à chaque fois que j'étais sous la douche que quelqu'un entre et me voit toute nue. Il ne fallait pas oublier aussi que si j'oubliais de prendre des vêtements j'allais devoir traverser le couloir en serviette en craignant qu'un des Salvatore surgisse à ce moment-là.

Quelque peu énervée, je me dirigeai vers l'armoire qui était incrusté dans le mur à l'autre extrémité de la chambre. Je l'ouvris et alors que je voyais qu'il n'y avait que des draps et des couvertures dans l'armoire je me rappelai que je devais attendre qu'Elena revienne pour pouvoir avoir des vêtements propres. Super... Comment j'allais faire maintenant? Je ne voulais pas passer une autre journée avec cette blouse puante moi!

Et mes cheveux! Ah, mes cheveux! Ils commençaient à me gratter, c'était insupportable!

Tant pis! Je n'avais qu'à aller demander à Lexi des vêtements. Je ne voulais pas rester une minute de plus en me sentant sale!

.

Ou peut-être que je ferais mieux d'attendre...peut-être qu'elle ne m'aimait pas. Qu'elle me trouvait chiante...

...

Bon.

* * *

Je me retrouvai maintenant à fixer bêtement la porte de la chambre de Stefan, une boule d'angoisse au ventre. J'étais vraiment pathétique. Je pourrais me frapper tellement je me trouvais idiote. J'étais un pouillé mouillé, j'avais même peur de frapper à une porte ridicule!

_Mais et si tu les déranges? Ils ne veulent sans doute pas se faire interrompre par une fille aussi bête que toi._

Raaah! Décide-toi! Je frappe ou je frappe pas?

Inspirant profondément, je fis un pas en avant. Prête à enfin frapper à cette porte qui me narguait depuis dix bonnes minutes. [Y'avait que moi pour prêter autant de temps à une stupide porte] Me préparant à l'avance, je levai la main – et trébucha pitoyablement à cause du bout de tapis du couloir que je n'avais pas vu. Je tombai en avant, mes mains firent le crawl dans les airs pour tenter de se rattraper sur quoi que ce soit et je réussis [Miracle!]...sur la poignée de la porte.

Donc, ma main fit pression sur la poignée et celle-ci s'abaissa et, prise dans mon élan, ma tête se cogna contre la porte. Ce fut donc à la force de ma tête que la porte s'ouvrit. Et ma tête s'échoua sur le sol de la chambre de Stefan tandis que le reste de mon corps s'étalait pitoyablement dans le couloir.

Vraiment, quelle entrée grandiose! Et avec tellement de classe! Je méritais un trophée!

Tout en gémissant, je me relevai avec l'aide de mes mains et, me mettant en position assise je jetai un regard hagard à travers la chambre. Mon regard s'arrêta sur Lexi qui chevauchait Damon sur le lit double de Stefan, une main sur sa gorge.

Lexi qui chevauche Damon. Lexi qui chevauche Damon. Lexi qui chevauche Damon. Lexi qui chevauche Damon. Lexi qui che–

"Ah! Hurlais-je en me plaquant les mains sur les yeux. Mes yeux, mes pauvres yeux! Déjà que ce matin j'entendais les bruits mais là— carrément devant moi! Et sur le lit de Stefan en plus. Vous n'avez donc pas honte bande de dégueul_asse_.

Ma voix se cassa sur le '_asse_' ce que j'essayai tant bien que mal d'ignorer, ça faisait nul une voix qui casse dans votre grand moment. Rgnrgnrrr! Et Lexi tourna la tête vers moi et je remarquai le visage horrifique qu'elle avait, celui veineux et noire des vampires, avant qu'il ne disparaisse la seconde d'après. Sans que je n'eus le temps de jeter un cri pour montrer ma peur.

"Tiens, salut Lily. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? fit Lexi comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle ne chevauchait pas Damon qui toussait après qu'elle l'a lâché.

— Euh – vous – vous — vous êtes bizarre! M'écriais-je en faisant les gros yeux, incrédule.

— Euh...merci, je suppose," sourit joyeusement Lexi.

Puis, en un instant elle apparut devant moi et je lâchai un glapissement de surprise, bruit ridicule j'en conviens. Elle rigola et se pencha pour être à ma hauteur, les mains appuyés sur ses genoux pliés.

"Donc, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" redemanda-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté, et sa tresse rebondit contre sa poitrine.

[J'étais vraiment jalouse là. Pourquoi est-ce que ses cheveux à elle était aussi lisse et sans biquette? Ce n'était pas juste! Moi, qui devais m'embêter tout le matin à passer un coup de lisseur pour qu'ils soient à peu près présentables.]

"Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me prêter des vêtements. J'en ai aucun, soufflais-je.

— Ah, pas besoin de faire la moue, plaisanta Lexi en me pinçant les joues que j'avais gonflées inconsciemment et je rougis. Tu deviens trop mignonne pour moi!

— Je ne suis pas mignonne, grommelais-je en ne pouvant pas pour autant nier que ça me faisait du bien à l'égo. J'ai dix-huit ans.

— Pourtant, tu as des telles joues de bébé! Gloussa-t-elle en relâchant mes pauvres joues maltraitées et je me les frottais pour tenter d'atténuer les petits picotements que j'y ressentais tout en soufflant avec une moue boudeuse.

— Je veux juste des vêtements, soufflais-je. Et depuis ce matin je n'arrête pas de tomber sur des situations qui horrifient mes yeux.

— Quoi? fit Lexi d'un ton incrédule. Moi avec ce crétin qu'a Stefan pour frère? Faut vraiment l'faire, dit-elle d'un ton empli de dédain en roulant des yeux.

— Tu le chevauchais, contrais-je en ne me souciant pas de paraître impoli tellement j'étais bizarrement énervée pour une raison inconnue.

— Elle m'étranglait, précisa froidement Damon en apparaissant derrière Lexi qui se releva, n'appréciant pas de se faire prendre de haut par le brun et aussi qu'il soit derrière son dos. J'aurais préféré avoir droit à un autre traitement. Mais peut-être que Lily voudrait bien me réconforter? proposa-t-il en me souriant, son sourire qui criait les mauvaises intentions.

— Euh...hum, bégayais-je en commençant à rougir en en levant des yeux larges vers ceux amusé de Damon. Je suis désolée mais —

— Tu es vraiment flippant comme gars, me coupa Lexi en jetant un regard venimeux à Damon qui souriait encore. Si tu proposes avec autant de tact à une fille dans la rue, je ne me demande même pas pourquoi tu es aussi idiot, elles ont dû te frapper pour être un aussi gros pervers.

— Elles m'adorent," fit tout simplement l'accusé d'être un pervers en souriant, ce sourire que je commençais à voir comme pervers.

C'est vrai que maintenant que j'y pensais... son air de _bad boy_ était peut-être juste une façade. Il n'était peut-être qu'un pervers en manque d'affection, donc c'est pour ça qu'il poursuivait Elena pendant toutes les saisons de _Vampire Diaries_. Il ne cherchait qu'une jolie fille à tripoter...

Euh... Je viens juste de penser '_Tripoter_ _Elena_'? ... Je deviens une grosse dégoûtante. Mon esprit devient mal tourné!

Lexi grogna et se détourna de Damon pour marcher à grands pas vers le bureau de Stefan où était juché un sac. Le sien. Elle n'en sortit pas grand-chose, deux pantalons, un haut et une robe. Je m'attendis à ce qu'elle me donne un des pantalons, mais non, elle me lança la robe à la figure. N'y voyant plus rien à cause du tissu noir sur ma tête, je grognai et l'enlevait. Damon ne souriait plus, mais il continuait à me regarder avec un regard bizarre. Je préférais me détourner, ne voulant pas rougir encore une fois comme une débile, pour faire face à Lexi.

"Pourquoi une robe? Je préfèrerai un simple jean, dis-je en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas montrer ma mauvaise humeur malgré l'aide vestimentaire de Lexi.

— Je ne veux pas que mes jean s'agrandissent, tu as un plus gros fessier."

.

Non. Dites-moi qu'elle n'avait pas dit ça? Devant _Damon_ en plus!

.

Je jetai un regard incrédule et choqué à Lexi qui ne souriait pas, qui ne plaisantait pas, qui ne semblait même pas être désolée, non, elle avait l'air complétement sérieuse.

Bon sang! Elle venait juste de dire comme la plus simple des constatations que mon fessier était plus gros que le sien. _Devant un gars!_

Je devais me retenir de gémir et de me prendre la tête dans les mains pour me cacher éternellement. Plus le temps passait, plus j'avais des moments honteux que je n'oublierais jamais.

"Un beau fessier," ajouta Damon après un petit instant et mes yeux, je ne pus les contrôler cette fois, se posèrent instantanément sur lui.

Il souriait, ce même sourire pervers, et il paraissait apprécié ma tête rouge comme une tomate et ainsi que mon cou qui le devenait aussi.

"Tu parles encore comme un pervers, dit Lexi d'un ton grincheux et ennuyé. J'ai vraiment envie de te frapper. Personne ne t'a appris les bonnes manières en 1800? Surtout envers les femmes, _crétin_.

— Je pourrais te montrer pourquoi les femmes m'aiment autant, _Alexia._"

Je ne comprenais vraiment pas comment Lexi pouvait rester aussi indifférente et ennuyé quand Damon Salvatore lui parlait avec un tel ton charmeur et des yeux qui criaient mille choses sexuelles. [Non, Papa! Je n'ai pas pensé au mot sexe!] Peut-être qu'à sa place je me serai carrément pisser dessus, qui sait? Je tombais tellement bas maintenant qu'une telle réaction de ma part ne m'étonnerait pas.

"Et moi, je pourrais te montrer comment je m'occupe des crétin-pervers qui m'emmerde et qui me torde le cul."

Ah! Lexi devait être vachement énervée pour parler comme ça. Mais...Où était Stefan d'ailleurs?

"Saint Stefan est sorti, me répondit Damon en cassant le regard (sexuel) qu'il envoyait à Lexi qui semblait prête à arracher ses cheveux de frustration.

— Ah...Euh, merci."

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant de me dire que non, je ne devenais pas une de ses filles qui parlaient sans s'en rendre compte, et Damon me fit un charmant sourire. Puis, un clin d'œil.

Oula...J'avais même droit à un clin d'œil...C'était le premier clin d'œil que j'avais droit de la part de la gente masculine depuis ma naissance, à part ceux de Papa bien sûr. Est-ce que je devais faire un clin d'œil en réponse? Non, j'aurais l'air complétement débile. J'en étais sûre. Mais bon, je ferais quand même mieux de faire autre chose que de le fixer comme s'il était une bête d'une espèce inconnue que je voyais pour la première fois.

"Bon Lily, t'as tes vêtements maintenant. Tu as besoin d'autre chose ou tu préfères rester assis par terre toute la journée, dit Lexi d'un ton mortellement sérieux.

Cette fille avait-elle une double personnalité? Elle était toute heureuse et contente une seconde puis, la seconde d'après elle vous disait de ces trucs comme de rien n'était.

Je me levai, la robe dans une main, tout en jetant un regard surpris à Lexi qui attendait [en tapant du pied!] que je me bouge.

"Euh...oui, j'y vais, répondis-je d'un ton incertain et mon regard tomba sur Damon qui souriait en regardant la prochaine crise de colère de la blonde. Merci pour la robe..."

Je me détournai des deux vampires tout aussi bizarre l'un que l'autre et sortit de la chambre, la porte étant toujours ouverte, et me dirigeai d'un pas pressé vers la salle de bain, les directions que Stefan m'avait donné plutôt résonnant dans ma tête.

Grande salle. Impeccablement nettoyé. Et plein de petites lumières qui commençait à me faire perdre l'équilibre puisque je n'y voyais plus rien. Ah, et une énorme baignoire. Et une petite douche. J'avais envie de prendre un bain...mais tout le monde disait que ce n'était pas bien d'utiliser de l'eau en trop rien que pour son plaisir...

Mais j'avais envie de prendre un bain...

.

J'actionnai les robinets de la baignoire au final. Mon esprit était tellement faible et égoïste. J'étais une méchante fille. Que dirait Papa s'il me voyait?

_"Lily! Est-ce que tu as une quelconque morale? Pense un peu à tous ces gens qui ne peuvent même pas trouver une goutte d'eau pour survivre! On ne t'a donc rien enseigné dans ton pensionnat? J'avais très bien dit à ta mère que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais non, elle ne m'écoute jamais! Je me demande bien comment j'ai pu la supporter pendant dix ans! Et tu deviens comme elle, tu ne penses plus qu'à ton petit confort personnel!"_

Oui, pour mon propre bien je ferai mieux d'oublier ce que dirait Papa. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit à quel point j'étais une fille égoïste qui oubliait la dureté de la vie pour la plupart des gens. Quoi que, elle venait quand même en quelque sorte de ressuscité dans un monde de vampire donc peut-être qu'elle avait droit à un peu de pardon pour sa façon d'être...

Je soupirai puis, m'assurant que j'avais bien fermé à clef la porte de la salle de bain je commençai à se déshabiller. J'aperçue mon reflet dans le miroir, le même que je voyais depuis ma naissance. Des cheveux épais et bouclés qui allait jusqu'à la moitié de mon dos — j'étais une fanatique des cheveux longs et tristement, quand Maman avait divorcé avec Papa, j'avais enfin pu les laisser pousser [Maman préférait que je garde mes cheveux à mes épaules.]. Des sourcils assez épais, une bouche qui me donnait un air boudeur, des joues de bébé, et des yeux marron trop grands qui me donnaient un air de peureuse.

J'avais tout à fait l'allure de la poule mouillée que j'étais. Et ça, je ne m'y habituerais jamais.

Je laissai tomber la blouse par terre et finis par remarquer que je ne portais qu'une culotte en-dessous. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment j'avais fait pour ne pas remarquer que j'avais les seins à l'air depuis au moins deux jours.

Préférant ignorée ce qu'avait bien pu voir les deux frères Salvatore — et n'importe qui d'ailleurs — de ma poitrine, je me se laissai couler dans l'eau chaude de la baignoire qui était tellement, tellement relaxante. Enfin, je revivais! Enfin, je perdais la maladresse qui m'enquiquinait depuis des jours à cause de cette affreuse impression de saleté et de puanteur!

Soupirant de contentement, plongée dans l'eau jusqu'au cou, je me laissai aller. Et mes pensées se laissèrent aller eux aussi, plein de choses me vinrent à l'esprit.

_Est-ce que son père était-il quelque part dans ce monde où était-elle vraiment tomber dans une réalité alternative où les vampires existaient et aucune des personnes qu'elle connaissait n'étaient là? _C'était effrayant. J'avais l'impression d'être tombé dans l'obscurité. C'était mon imagination, mais dans ma tête, tout était devenu noir et je ne savais pas si c'était à cause d'un court-circuit que m'aurait fait le coup de foudre que j'avais reçu.

_Pourquoi était-elle ici? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas tomber sur la planète des singes? _Non, enfaite je ne voulais pas du tout atterrir sur la planète des singes. Ces macaques étaient d'une certaine façon encore plus effrayante que les vampires.

_Mais...peut-être qu'elle avait atterrit ici à cause d'une prophétie comme celle de Harry Potter? _Oui, ça serait vachement cool et tout d'être la sauveuse du monde, mais nah, j'étais plutôt du genre à me cacher jusqu'à ce que la 'guerre' se termine. En plus, à quoi est-ce que je pourrais bien servir ici? Je n'étais qu'une humaine qui n'était qu'une mauvaise herbe par rapport aux vampires. Je me ferai sans doute vider de mon sang avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

P.i.t.o.y.a.b.l.e

Oui, bon. Je n'étais pas Batman moi! Je ne savais pas comment fabriquer des supers gadgets pour égaler les pouvoirs des surhumains!

J'attrapai un shampoing au hasard parmi la multitude qu'il y avait autour de la baignoire et m'en mit dans la main droite avant de l'étaler sr mon cuir chevelu. Une odeur sans aucun doute de shampoing pour mâle m'assaillit les narines, pas que ça m'embêtait. Je piquai souvent le shampoing de Papa quand j'étais à la maison et pas à cet horrible pensionnat avec ces règles qui me cassaient les pieds chaque jour durant ma scolarité.

Rien que de me souvenir de la tête de Mrs. Bones me donnait des envies de meurtre. Cette mégère m'avait donné tellement de retenue que je ne pourrais même pas les compter. J'étais tellement heureuse de m'être sortie de cet enfer. Dire que ça faisait déjà trois mois que je ne l'avais pas vue! Alléluia!

.

.

J'étais maintenant sorti de la baignoire, les membres fripés d'être resté trop longtemps dans l'eau, et, une serviette autour de mon corps, je cherchai activement une culotte et un soutif. Oui, Lexi ne m'avait pas donné de sous-vêtements! Elle m'avait simplement donné sa robe noire au large décollette mais rien pour mettre en-dessous!

Je sais, moi aussi je n'aime pas prêter mes sous-vêtements à des presque inconnu mais quand même! Pas de culotte! Ni de soutif! Comment j'allais bien pouvoir faire?

Grommelant et énervée, je m'habillai quand même, sentant mes seins ballotés et des courants d'air désagréable toucher mon entrejambe. Je m'ébouriffai et me séchait une énième fois mes cheveux avec une serviette puis je m'accaparais de la brosse qui reposait tranquillement sur le lavabo. Sans aucun doute celle de Stefan. Elle sentait un peu le gel.

. Toute jolie et toute propre!

Je souri à mon reflet, contente d'avoir une bien meilleure mine qu'avant, et me décida de sortir de cette salle de bain qui avait plein de lotion de tout genre que je ne m'étais pas gêné d'utiliser. Bah c'est vrai! Aucun homme ne doit utiliser autant de produit que ça, surtout les Salvatore — si c'était vrai, ça casserait quand même un peu le mythe.

* * *

"Ah, salut Stefan."

Stefan s'arrêta dans ses pas et se tourna vers moi, un gentil sourire que je commençais à apprécier de plus en plus sur les lèvres. Je remis bien la serviette que j'avais mise sur mon épaule et qui menaçait de tomber, puis m'assurant d'un coup d'œil que mes seins allaient bien et que j'avais bien serré mes jambes l'un contre l'autre [Pas de culotte!], je continuai:

"J'ai utilisé certains des produits dans la salle de bain. J'espère que ça ne t'embête pas. Ah, et Lexi n'est pas de très bonne humeur je crois. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'effet que lui fait ton frère mais...ouais, elle n'était pas très sympathique tout à l'heure, finissais-je. D'ailleurs, où est Vicky? Je ne l'ai pas vue de la journée."

À mon commentaire, le sourire de Stefan disparut et il arbora un air sombre. C'était mauvais signe, songeais-je avec une grimace et un petit peu d'anxiété.

"Elle — elle est morte. Comme tu l'as dit hier soir.

— Ah..."

Vicky était morte. Elle était morte... Mon nez me picota, je sentis la vague de larme arriver mais je me contrôlais tant bien que mal. Elle était morte, je le savais mais je n'avais rien fait pour empêcher que ça arrive... Papa avait droit de me hurler dessus, je n'avais vraiment aucune morale.

Stupide mémoire! Stupide moi! Je n'étais peut-être pas Batman mais j'aurais pu la prévenir, si seulement je me bougeais le cul de temps en temps. Si j'étais ici, que je savais ce qui allait se passer ici, je pouvais au moins être utile!

"Je suis désolée, soufflais-je en regardant piteusement mes pieds. Je– je savais ce qui allait se passer et pourtant— pourtant je n'ai rien fait. Je suis vraiment désolée...

— Tu n'y es pour rien, soupira Stefan et je relevai la tête pour croiser son regard triste.

— Si j'aurais pu empêcher ça, je–

— C'est moi qui l'ai tué, ce n'est pas de ta faute, me coupa-t-il mais je ne pus pas pour autant arrêter de me sentir coupable.

— Peut-être..."

Je me mordis la lèvre et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour éclaircir ma vision embué par mes larmes. Je n'allais pas me mettre à pleurer. Je ne voulais pas me mettre à pleurer devant Stefan. Mais j'avais envie de— non! je ne pleurerai pas. Je lâchai un soupir tremblotant et ouvrit la bouche pour dire je ne sais quoi mais Stefan me coupa:

"Je vais prendre une douche.

— D'accord."

Il me fit un sourire que je n'eus le courage de rendre puis il disparut dans sa chambre tandis que j'allais dans la mienne. Une fois que j'eus fermé la porte, je me laissai glisser contre et m'assit à même le sol. J'entourais mes jambes de mes bras et posa ma tête sur mes genoux.

.

Il y avait beaucoup de morts dans Vampire Diaries. Beaucoup, beaucoup. Je devais empêcher ça. Je ne supporterais pas de voir d'autre gens que je connaissais, même impersonnellement, mourir alors que j'aurais pu les aider. C'était trop affreux, trop égoïste, même pour moi et mon petit confort.

Je devais me souvenir. Je ne comprenais pas comment j'avais pu oublier autant de chose. Cette série était dans ma vie depuis mes quinze ans, il y a une semaine j'aurais été apte de dire la biographie de chaque personnage sans chercher trop et maintenant j'avais un gros trou de mémoire.

Stefan. Stefan ne mourrait pas de sitôt, c'était l'un des personnages les plus importants, ainsi que Damon. C'est deux-là n'était donc pas dans le besoin pressant de mon aide. Qui avais-je donc pour le moment? ...Lexi, oui Lexi. On ne l'a voyait presque jamais dans la série. Un épisode par saison. Oui, mais pourquoi? C'était la meilleure amie de Stefan donc c'était impossible qu'elle ne se soit jamais bouger alors qu'il était à chaque fois dans d'ces histoires!

Lexi...il y avait un truc...Un truc qui avait à voir avec Damon... Qu'est-ce que Damon pouvait bien avoir fait?

Alors, primo. J'étais dans la saison une. J'en étais sûre et certaine.

Secundo. Damon dans la première saison était le grand méchant, celui qui faisait des trucs affreux qui me faisait mourir de peur.

Donc, s'il était méchant hum...qu'est-ce qu'il faisait? Il tuait, oui, il tuait... Donc Lexi était souvent absente dans la série et Damon y est pour quelque chose. Il a l'horrible manie de tuer tout sur son passage. C'était simple! Il avait tué Lexi! La meilleure amie de son frère...c'était vraiment horrible, même pour lui...Tuer la meilleure amie de son petit frère.

Mais, il me restait quelque chose à me rappeler. Comment est-ce qu'il l'avait tué? Je ne pourrais pas sauver Lexi sans savoir ça.

.

.

Punaise! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me souvenais de rien! C'était chiant, archi chiant!

Je grognai et tira sur une de mes mèches de cheveux qui avait recommencé à boucler après mettre peigné. Lexi allait mourir, je ne pouvais pas oublier quelque chose comme _ça_!

_Ding dong._

Je relevai la tête, me demandant qui pouvait bien venir ici.

"C'est ouvert!" cria la voix reconnaissable de Lexi au même mot où un prénom faisait tilt dans ma tête.

_Elena. _Elena devait venir m'apporter des vêtements comme je lui avais demandé hier. Je m'empressai de me relever et de sortir de la chambre, je vis Lexi devant moi avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Vitesse des vampires, me rappelais-je en dévalant les escaliers à sa suite, une main barrant ma poitrine pour éviter que ça ne sautille pas en tous sens. [Ah! j'ai mal aux nichons là!]

"Oh mon Dieu...oh...euh...tu, bégayas Lexi alors que je sautais la dernière marche des escaliers et me dirigeai vers le couloir de l'entrée. Qui?

— Je suis Elena, répondit la voix d'Elena [Évidemment!]. Qui es-tu?

— Lexi. Une amie de Stefan.

— Est-ce qu'il est là?

— Il est–

— Elena! M'exclamais-je en m'arrêtant à côté de Lexi, à bout de souffle de mon petit marathon.

— Oh, Lily. Je suis venue t'apporter des vêtements, dit-elle en me montrant le sac qu'elle avait dans la main. Mais, je vois que tu en as déjà trouvé.

— Elle m'a piqué ma robe, dit Lexi.

— Hé! Tu me l'as prêté, m'exclamais-je en jetant un regard incrédule à la blonde. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais encore en serviette?

— Je suis quelqu'un de civilisé. Je me lave, fit-elle en haussant ses épaules dénudées.

— C'est ça, ouais, marmonnais-je mais Lexi parut m'entendre clairement, et elle haussa des sourcils emplis de dédain.

— Donc, hum, où est Stefan? demanda Elena en regardant Lexi d'un air suspicieux.

— Il est sous la douche, répondit Lexi et Elena ne parut pas très heureuse de sa réponse.

— Et le fait que Lexi soit en serviette alors que Stefan est sous la douche n'est pas du tout suspicieux, m'empressais-je de dire. J'ai l'impression que Lexi adore se trimballer en serviette, donc ne t'inquiète pas."

Elena ne parut pas très convaincu mais au moins elle n'était pas partit, c'était déjà ça.

— C'est vrai. Je ferai mieux d'aller vivre avec des nudistes un de ces jours, plaisanta Lexi en souriant malicieusement. Ils sont tellement moins coincés, je devrais inviter Lee avec moi, je suis certaine que c'est l'un de ses plus gros fantasmes."

.

Elena et moi dévisageâmes Lexi, incrédule. Cette blonde ne venait quand même pas de nous informer de sa vie sexuelle avec ce Lee, qui, j'imaginais, devait être son copain?

"Tu es vraiment...incroyable, lâchais-je, tout en continuant à regarder Lexi avec des yeux choqués. Personne — personne de sensée ne dirait ça devant des presque inconnus."

Lexi éclata de rire et je regardai encore une fois d'un regard prudent sa serviette, cette fois, s'était obligé qu'elle tombe. Aucune serviette ne pouvait ne pas tomber quand un corps bougeait autant! Mais non, la serviette resta parfaitement attachée au corps de Lexi. Ces vampires devaient avoir des techniques secrètes.

"Je sais, je sais. Je suis unique, rigola-t-elle en faisant un geste nonchalant de la main pour faire sa fausse modeste. Bon! J'y vais moi, je ne vais pas rester éternellement à exhiber mon beau corps!"

Elle rigola une dernière fois puis fit volte-face et disparut à l'embouchure du couloir. Je me retournai vers Elena, un sourire incertain aux lèvres.

"On va dans ma chambre? Proposais-je. Elle est juste à côté de celle de Stefan donc tu pourras l'attendre là si tu veux.

— D'accord," acquiesça-t-elle sans problème.

* * *

"Donc, tu vas bien?"

J'arrêtai de fouiller dans le sac de vêtements qu'Elena avait apporté et leva la tête vers elle. Tranquillement assise sur mon lit, elle me rendit mon regard et je remarquai une faible lueur de suspicion toujours présente dans ses yeux.

"Oui. Stefan est gentil donc il n'y a pas trop de problème, répondis-je en souriant.

— Et Damon? J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas embêté.

— Nah! Répondis-je nonchalamment en faisant un signe vague de la main pour lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter. Je ne l'ai presque pas vue donc...non."

Elle hocha la tête puis, comme elle ne savait pas quoi de dire de plus, elle tourna la tête pour observer pour la quatrième fois chaque recoin de ma chambre. J'en profitai pour me remettre à décortiquer chaque vêtement du regard, une fois satisfaite, je commençai à les ranger dans une des armoires. Enfin! Je n'aurais plus besoin de me trimballer dans la robe trop courte et trop décolleté de Lexi! Enfin, j'avais des sous-vêtements!

"Hum, est-ce que je peux te laisser deux minutes? Je vais aller me changer, ajoutais-je. Cette robe est beaucoup _trop..._, dis-je avec une grimace.

— Aucun problème. Je vais aller voir si Stefan est dans sa chambre."

Elena se releva de mon lit et partit ouvrir la porte tandis que je prenais des vêtements dans mes bras. Une fois que j'arrivais à la porte, elle me chuchota d'une voix inquiète:

"Est-ce que tu crois qu'il n'y a vraiment rien entre Lexi et Stefan?

— Bien sûr que non! Tu es _la fille_ qui est faite pour Stefan, même lui le sait! Et je crois que Lexi est déjà assez occupé avec son Lee ou ché-pas-qui. De toute façon, Stefan n'a d'yeux que pour toi! J'en suis sûre et certaine, finissais-je d'un ton ferme.

— Merci, souffla-t-elle avec un faible sourire. Je...je suis un peu perdue avec Stefan...je ne sais plus quoi faire.

— C'est vrai qu'avec les gars, je suis moi aussi perdue. Je n'ai presque pas vue de gars durant toute mon adolescence d'ailleurs, donc peut-être que j'ai une excuse.

— Ah bon, pourquoi? demanda Elena en arrêtant de chuchoter.

— Ma mère a eu l'incroyable idée de me mettre dans un pensionnat, qui était dans un trou paumé, et qui était réservé exclusivement aux filles. Ma seule survie était pendant les vacances, soupirais-je dramatiquement. C'était l'enfer."

Elle ne répondit rien à mes lamentations, se contentant de sourire avec compassion. Puis, pressé d'aller me changer de manière plus convenable, je commençai à me trémousser.

"Bon, j'y vais moi. Cette robe est vraiment trop chiante."

Je souris à Elena puis me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, alors que je tendais le bras pour attraper la poignée la porte s'ouvrit. Je fis face à un torse quelque peu mouillé et agréablement mouillé. Je tiens à préciser que je restais au moins dix bonnes secondes à fixer ce torse [Je n'en avais jamais vu en vrai de vrai!] avant de lever la tête, comprenant que ce torse devait bien avoir une tête.

"Ah...Stefan...salut."

Il haussa un sourcil, et je me mis à rougir, incroyablement gêné de mon manque total de discrétion.

"Elena t'attend dans sa chambre, l'informais-je avant de continuer à blablater comme d'habitude. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas encore tomber sur Lexi parce qu'elle n'a pas l'air de l'aimer beaucoup. En même temps, cette blonde n'arrête pas de se trimballer à moitié nue dans toute la maison, ça se comprend. Tu ferais mieux de te trouver une meilleure amie qui ne rend pas jalouse ta copine.

— Oui. Lexi est...Lexi, souffla-t-il avec une grimace. Est-ce que je peux passer? Je préfère empêcher toute histoire inutile le plus vite possible.

— Hein? Euh, ah, oui! Bien sûr. Vas-y, m'exclamais-je en laissant échapper un petit rire de gêne tout en m'écartant pour qu'il puisse passer. Je suis un peu lente à la détente, désolée."

Stefan me sourit gentiment, beau sourire qui me fit encore plus rougir. Et il me dépassa, je ne pus qu'observer son dos nus. L'effet que pouvait avoir le sexe masculin sur moi était incroyable. Quand il eut atteint la porte de sa chambre, Stefan se retourna vers moi, me surprenant en train de le mater.

"Cette robe te va vraiment bien, Lily."

Hein? Euh, quoi!

"Euh, merci..."

Il me fit un dernier sourire puis il s'enferma dans sa chambre, et je restai debout dans le couloir, incrédule. Est-ce que le Stefan que je regardais tous les jeudis soir à la télé était aussi charmeur? Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il soit comme ça. C'était vraiment trop bizarre...Et il m'avait surpris en train de le mater! Ma vie était foutue...complétement foutue!

Avec un gémissement, je partis m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

* * *

Elena entra dans la chambre de Stefan et claqua doucement la porte derrière elle. Sans qu'elle n'ait le temps d'observer les lieux la voix de Lexi retentit:

"Stefan! Tu comptais me le dire qu—Oh...c'est toi, dit Lexi en arrêtant de brandir une photo qu'elle avait dans la main.

— Oui. Hum, j'attends Stefan, répondit Elena en fronçant les sourcils, tentant de voir ce qu'il y avait sur la photo.

— Ah, euh, il n'est pas revenu. Il prend à chaque fois une demi-heure pour s'occuper de ses cheveux, sourit joyeusement la blonde et Elena ne put s'empêcher une pointe de jalousie à la proximité apparente entre les deux. Tu vas devoir t'y habituer si tu comptes rester avec lui.

— Hum, nous ne sommes plus ensemble, précisa Elena en faisant un vague geste de la main, le front plissé.

— T'inquiète! D'ici deux jours je suis sûre que vous vous sauterez dessus, la rassura Lexi en haussant les sourcils de façon suggestive. Les relations entre humains et vampires sont toujours un peu compliqués mais, ça s'arrange, finit-elle en haussant les épaules. Du moins, pour ceux qui le veulent."

Les paroles de Lexi tournoyèrent dans sa tête et Elena ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'était peut-être pas fait pour ça, pour lui, pas prête pour se mettre corps et âme dans une relation avec un _vampire_. Ce genre de relation irréaliste était certainement voué à l'échec. _Mais_...elle se rappelait des lèvres de Stefan contre le siennes, de la chaleur de son corps, et elle voulait...Elle voulait ressentir _ça_ encore une fois. Stefan était...Il était la personne qui l'avait_ réveillé_. Elle en était sûre. Depuis que ses parents...étaient _morts_, elle se sentait vide mais là...

Elle se sentait bien, elle se sentait aimé et elle avait l'impression qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais... Elle_ croyait_ aussi qu'elle l'aimait. Elle n'en était pas trop sûre mais rien que de voir Lexi en serviette dans la maison de Stefan lui avait tordu le cœur. Donc...

Sans doute que...sans doute qu'elle ferait mieux d'arrêter avant que tout devienne hors de contrôle. _Mais..._

"Elena? Tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit?"

Elle releva la tête et fit face à Stefan. Son cœur eut quelques ratés et, peut-être, peut-être que c'était le signe qu'elle attendait.

"Hum, je— j'étais juste passé pour te dire bonjour, s'expliqua-t-elle en ne pouvant empêcher le rougissement qui commençait à apparaitre sur ses joues. Je—je, euh, je ferai mieux de partir maintenant."

Stefan n'eut le temps de rien dire que déjà Elena avait ouvert la porte et s'était enfuit dans le couloir, presque en courant. Il la regarda partir, confus.

"Tu fais un d'ces effets aux filles toi, rigola Lexi et Stefan se retourna vers elle. Oh, et avant que j'oublie! Tu veux bien m'expliquer ça? S'exclama-t-elle en brandissant pour la seconde fois vieille photo de Katherine Pierce.

— C'est–"

* * *

"Salut, Lily! s'exclama Lexi en ouvrant ma porte, un grand sourire joyeux aux lèvres. Ca boom?

— Euh, oui, répondis-je en la regardant bizarrement alors qu'elle s'allongeait sur mon lit.

— Et si je te disais que ce soir il y a une fête. Ça te tenterait?

— Hum, c'est pas trop mon truc...

— Comme tu veux," dit-elle en se relevant et en un instant elle fut devant moi, un hoquet étranglé m'échappa.

Elle approcha son visage du mien et je reculai, mais mon dos percuta l'armoire et je ne pus pas m'enfuir plus loin. Soudainement, Lexi mit ses mains sur l'armoire de chaque côté de ma tête, et une bouffé de peur me vint.

"Qu—qu'est-ce que tu fais? Soufflais-je alors qu'elle me regardait droit dans les yeux.

— Tu es _étrange_. Je ne comprends pas ce que fait une _humaine_ ici, surtout que tu sais notre secret. Pourquoi es-tu là? Tu n'es pas Elena, Stefan n'est pas intéressé envers toi de cette façon et _Damon_, continua-t-elle avec une grimace en disant le prénom honnie, il n'en a sans doute rien à faire d'une fille comme toi. Donc, dis-moi pourquoi?

— Je–j'attends juste mes parents, m'exclamais-je en fermant les yeux de terreur, mon dos se compressant contre le bois de l'armoire pour tenter vainement de me fondre dedans. Je n'ai rien fait!

— Les frères Salvatore ont tendance à attirer les cas spéciaux, me chuchota Lexi, menaçante, et je sentis son haleine froide contre mon visage. Et même si tu m'as l'air innocent, je suis certaine que tu caches quelque chose. Comment sais-tu à propos de notre secret?

— Je l'ai découvert par hasard! Et je ne compte le dire à personne, je le jure! Je ne vais rien faire à Stefan si ça t'inquiète, je ne suis qu'une humaine, je n'ai rien d'anormal.

— Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. J'ai dit, _comment sais-tu notre secret_? Ouvre les yeux!"

J'ouvris les yeux, tremblante de toute part, et le visage énervé de Lexi m'apparut, beaucoup trop près pour mon confort.

"J'ai surpris Stefan! Mentis-je entre mes dents, tenant ma tête vers le haut pour tenter de gagner un peu d'espace.

— Tu mens. J'entends ton cœur battre. Ne me mens pas, dit-elle d'une voix mortellement douce.

— Je ne mens pas! Je suis morte de trouille, c'est normal que mon cœur batte! M'écriais-je, à bout de nerfs. Je ne veux rien faire de mal, je ne serai même pas capable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit, je suis aussi molle qu'une limace.

— C'est vrai, acquiesça-t-elle et, à mon plus grand comble, elle se mit à sourire heureusement. Tu ne serais pas capable de faire du mal à une mouche. Bon, je te laisse, je vais me changer. T'as intérêt à venir à la fête sinon je ne te lâcherai pas de sitôt."

Lexi me fit un dernier sourire, quelque peu menaçant, puis elle sortit de la chambre et je me laissai tomber à genoux sur le sol. Des larmes de peur ruisselaient sur mes joues et je n'eus même pas le courage de lever une main pour les enlever.

Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter ça? Ou était passé le joyeux petit monde de Vampire Diaries qui voyait le bien et le mal dans chaque personne? Pourquoi moi? Je n'avais rien fait à Lexi, je ne lui avais rien fait qui pouvait faire croire le contraire alors, _pourquoi_?

Je—je ne comprenais plus rien. J'étais complétement perdue...Pourquoi était-elle comme ça? Dans la série je ne l'avais jamais vue se porter comme çà et là, elle venait tout simplement de me _menacer. _J'étais sûre et certaine qu'elle était presque prête à m'arracher la gorge si je respirais trop fort à son goût!

"_Papa_. _Viens me chercher, papa__!_"

Papa ne vient pas. Il n'apparut pas comme par magie comme je l'espérais. Il n'y avait que moi. Coincé dans la chambre d'invitée des Salvatore, qui pleurait et se lamentait sur son sort.

Je ne voulais pas rester ici! Je voulais rentrer chez moi...

.

Je voulais partir. Loin, loin d'ici.

* * *

"Lily? Est-ce que tu vas bien?"

Stefan continua de toquer à la porte, sa voix inquiète continuant de demander de mes nouvelles, mais je restai allonger sur le lit, la tête enfoncée dans un oreiller. Essayant de croire que si je m'endormais, quand je me réveillerais je serai chez moi. Que je ne serais pas sorti dehors pour aller voir ce foutu éclair et qu'à la place j'étais en train d'essayer de dormir en grommelant contre ces foutus tempêtes.

"Lily. J'entre," me prévint Stefan et j'entendis le déclic de la poignée de la porte.

Quelques enjambées et je sentis Stefan s'arrêter à côté de ma forme inerte. Je sentais son regard me brûler l'arrière du crâne qui était la seule vue qu'il avait de moi.

"Je t'ai entendue pleurer. Est-ce que tu vas bien? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui démontrait tellement son inquiétude à mon égard que les larmes revinrent me picoter les yeux. Lily?

— Je vais bien, répondis-je d'une voix craquelée. Je me suis pris l'armoire et ça m'a fait affreusement mal."

Je sentais à des kilomètres à la ronde le scepticisme de Stefan. Qu'il me laisse toute seule! S'il partait et qu'il ne me parlait plus jamais, Lexi ne croirait peut-être plus que je voulais le tuer!

"Lily, dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas. Est-ce que Damon t'a fait quoi que ce soit? Est-ce que_ je_ t'ai fait quelque chose?

— Non, gémis-je et les larmes recommencèrent à tomber.

— Lily, tu–

— Non! Je vais bien! Sort et va à ta petite fête, il n'y a pas besoin de s'occuper de la stupide et idiote Lily, m'exclamais-je en serrant le tissu de l'oreiller entre mes doigts.

— Tu n'es ni stupide, ni idiote, Lily, souffla Stefan en réponse et le lit s'affaissa quand il s'assit dessus, à quelques centimètres de mes fesses. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, s'il te plaît.

— Je suis juste une fille de dix-huit ans, complexée, peureuse, qui se fout la honte tout le temps et qui pense comme une fille de treize ans! Ça n'a rien à voir avec vos histoires de vampires! Laisse-moi maintenant, je veux être seule.

— Lily, je ne vais pas te laisser seule alors que tu es comme ça.

— Tu me connais depuis deux jours à peine, tu n'as pas besoin de m'inquiéter de mon cas. C'est ton anniversaire en plus. Tu ferais mieux d'aller à ta fête, d'aller draguer Elena, de t'amuser avec Lexi et même avec Damon! Je ne fais pas partie de votre vie."

_Je ne fais pas partie de ce monde._

"Très bien," abdiqua Stefan à mon étonnement.

Au même instant où Stefan se relevait de mon lit, la porte qu'il avait refermée derrière lui à son entrée se rouvrit.

"Steffi! On y va oui ou non?"

_Lexi._ Je me tendis, mes doigts s'agrippèrent à mon oreiller, et je me permis d'espérer qu'elle ne me remarque pas. Espoir idiot puisque c'était ma chambre et que j'étais étalée sur mon lit à la vue de tous.

"Ah, il y a un problème avec Lily? demanda-t-elle d'une voix vraiment surprise.

— Non, répondis-je moi-même ce qui parut surprendre Stefan. Tout va très bien, j'étais juste fatigué."

Je m'asseyais, le dos courbé, et je me frotta les yeux pour tenter de me réveiller. Quand je les rouvris, je croisai le regard inquiet de Stefan et celui impassible de Lexi.

"T'es prête à y aller à cette fête, alors? me demanda Lexi en souriant.

— Ouais, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Désolée Stefan, continuais-je en me tournant vers le brun, je suis assez lunatique.

— Il n'y a pas de problème. Mais, tu es sûre que tu vas bien? S'enquit-il, ne croyant pas à mon brusque changement d'humeur.

J'haussai les épaules.

"Autant qu'une humaine peut l'être."

Je ne manquai pas le regard prudent de Lexi à mon égard en réaction à ma petite plaisanterie. Qu'elle aille se faire foutre, pensais-je avec énervement en m'extirpant de mon lit.

"Je vais me laver le visage."

* * *

.

.

Qu'est-ce que j'étais venue faire ici?

Un verre d'eau à la main, [Merci, Stefan!] j'observais les nombreux gens qui discutaient dans le fameux Mystic Grill. Dire que j'étais là, l'endroit fictif où je n'aurais jamais dû poser un pied. L'endroit où tout le monde se connaissait donc ils ne prenaient pas la peine de venir me parler. J'avais l'air débile à me tenir debout là, toute seule, avec un verre d'eau à la main alors que tout le monde buvait de l'alcool.

"Tu vois Caroline, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a au moins une personne ici qui n'apprécie pas ta petite fête. N'est-ce pas chère Lily?"

Une main se posa sur mon épaule et je me fis retourner pour faire face à un manteau de cuir, je dûs lever la tête pour croiser le regard de Damon. Il fit ce même sourire en coin et je remarqua la blonde qui était derrière lui, un air agacé mais quelque peu triste sur le visage.

_Caroline Forbes._

"Oh, euh, bonjour, la saluais-je maladroitement avec un sourire timide.

— T'es qui? Je ne t'ai jamais vue ici."

C'est vrai que la Caroline humaine n'était pas connue pour son tact et ses manières civiles.

_"Caroline, _soupira Damon d'un ton dramatique en levant les yeux au ciel. Sois un peu plus polie envers ma douce Lily."

Je ne pourrais dire qui était la plus choquée des deux. Moi ou Caroline? En tout cas, aucune de nous deux ne s'attendaient à ce qu'il dise 'douce' avant mon prénom. Je me mis à rougir même. Stupide vampire.

"_Douce Lily_, répéta Caroline, incrédule, le nez plissé. Qui c'est au juste?"

Etait-ce de la jalousie que j'entendais dans sa voix? Je ne savais pas trop si je devais me sentir fière que pour la première fois quelqu'un soit jaloux de moi. Quoi que, ça devait sans doute être à cause de Damon, pas à cause de ma beauté imaginaire. J'étais sûre d'avoir encore la tête dans les fesses à cause de ma crise de larmes.

"Lily m'est quelqu'un de très précieux, sourit Damon en passant son bras autour de mes épaules pour m'attirer contre lui. N'est-ce pas, douce Lily?

— Hein? fis-je en rougissant de plus en plus. Damon, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Je– tu, tu as trop bu peut-être?

— Pas du tout, répondit-il en souriant joyeusement, une lueur calculatrice dans l'oeil. Maintenant Caroline, si tu pouvais nous laisser. J'ai des choses à faire avec Lily."

Caroline entrouvit la bouche, n'appréciant pas de se faire envoyer paitre, mais Damon prit la décision par lui-même et il m'amena avec lui s'asseoir sur les tabourets du bar. Mal à l'aise, je me mis à balancer mes jambes dans le vide, le tabouret beaucoup trop haut pour moi.

"Donc, euh, tu voulais me parler? demandais-je quand Damon préfera boire son verre au lieu d'engager la conversation.

— N'ai-je pas le droit d'apprécier la compagnie d'une jolie fille? rétorqua-t-il d'un ton charmeur et je détournai le regard, très consciente de la rougeur de mes joues.

— Hum, si, bien sûr, mais tu me donnais l'impression de vouloir me dire quelque chose?

— Ah bon? fit-il d'un ton nonchalant en reprenant une gorgée de son verre, son sourire aux lèvres.

Qu'est-qu'il pouvait tourner autour du pot! Qu'il accélère un peu l'allure.

"Oui, soufflais-je en commençant à tapoter le bar des doigts, fébrile. Donc, qui est cette Caroline?

— Oh, tu ne l'as connais pas? Tes dons de voyante seraient-ils faux?"

Je lui jetai un regard confus, les sourcils froncés. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir dire à la fin?

"Ce ne sont pas des dons de voyante, le corrigeais-je. C'est juste que je préfère entendre si elle est comme je la connais.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois qu'elle pourrait être changé? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi, son verre en l'air, et un sourcil haussé. Quelque chose t'es arrivé?

— Non, m'empressais-je de répondre, il ne s'est rien passé."

Je sentis mon coeur accélerer l'allure et Damon parut très bien le remarquer lui aussi. Il posa son verre sur le bar puis se pencha vers moi, il chuchota dans mon oreille, causant ma rougeur immédiate:

"Ton coeur m'a l'air de penser autre chose, douce Lily. Dis-moi la vérité maintenant.

— Je dis la vérité, me bornais-je en m'écartant de lui, portant ma main sur mon oreille pour le protéger de sa voix qui m'avait donné des frissons jusqu'aux fesses.

— Comme tu le voudras, abdiqua-t-il beaucoup trop facilement en se remettant droit et en reprenant son verre. Donc, ma mignonne voyante, est-ce que quelque chose va se passer ce soir?

— Pourquoi? Tu comptes y remédier si c'est le cas?" demandais-je d'un ton suspicieux.

Il ne me répondit pas, à la place il buva une longue gorgée de son verre, puis me fit un grand sourire empli de mystère.

"Ca, s'est à moi de le savoir et à toi de le découvrir."

Est-ce qu'une personne pouvait-elle être aussi agaçante que ce vampire dont les yeux bleus qui m'ont encore fait un clin d'oeil? J'espérais que non.

.

"Est-ce que tu, euh, comptes faire quelque chose ce soir?" me permis-je de demander, ne pouvant plus supporter le silence.

Damon leva un sourcil et le seul œil qui était à ma vue me jeta un regard calculateur. Oui, c'est vrai que question discrétion ne pouvait mieux faire, je l'avouais.

"À part, boire, draguer, boire, embêter mon frère, boire et embêter mon frère, non, je ne compte rien faire. À moins que tu ne proposes quelque chose? dit-il innocemment, son sourire toujours là qui me fit encore plus rougir.

Comment est-ce qu'un simple sourire pouvait avoir autant de pouvoir sur moi?

"Et Elena, elle t'intéresse?" demandais-je, ne répondant pas à sa question.

Il parut surpris par ma question, mais il ne changea pas de comportement pour autant. Même, il se pencha vers moi, et je me tendis à l'avance de sa prochaine proximité, mais une blonde s'immisça entre nous, déposant brutalement deux verres sur le bar.

"Bon, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses!" s'exclama Lexi en me tournant le dos, et elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste de la main, je me les reçus dans la figure.

Mon visage bougea de lui-même, il fit la grimace. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir jamais me comporter normalement avec Lexi maintenant, et encore moins l'apprécier. Elle commençait sérieusement à m'agacer, même si elle m'effrayait vraiment beaucoup. Je ne sais toujours pas comment j'avais fait plutôt pour ne pas me pisser dessus.

"Lexi, quelle plaisante surprise, dit Damon, caché à ma vue par le corps de Lexi.

— Arrête tes conneries. Dis-moi quel est la réelle raison de ta venue ici, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix grincheuse.

— O.K., j'ai un plan machiavélique," avoua Damon, sérieux.

Oh. Ca me rappelait quelque chose tout ça. Mais quoi?

— Et qu'est-ce que c'est?

— Si je te le dis, ce ne serait plus un plan diabolique, n'est-ce pas?

— Mais si tu ne me le dis pas, commença Lexi d'un ton doucereux, je n'hésiterais pas à te tordre le cou, tu vois."

Qu'est-ce que les vampires pouvaient être dramatiques et impatient. Mais quand même, ils disaient torde le cou comme si c'était une habitude tel que se laver les dents. C'était assez dérangeant, et effrayant.

Me détournant des deux vampires qui commençaient avec les menaces, je posai mon regard sur tout le petit monde qui avait dans le bar. Personne ne dansait, ce n'était pas marrant, je ne pouvais pas me moquer d'eux. Ils discutaient tous. Et en plus il n'y avait personne que je connaissais pour me distraire [Normal!] Ah si! Il y avait Stefan et Elena qui discutaient tranquillement là-bas. Peut-être que je ferai mieux d'aller avec eux. Quoi que, ils préféreraient sans doute être en amoureux.

Je soupirai et mon regard tomba sur le Sheriff Forbes qui venait d'entrer dans le bar, des policiers derrière elle, et une jeune fille avec elle.

.

_Boum. Boumboum. Boumboumboumboum._

Pourquoi est-ce que mon cœur s'excitait? Pourquoi est-ce que je sentais un air de déjà vu à cette scène?

Le Sheriff s'avança à grands pas vers le bar, et, bizarrement, elle me fixait droit dans les yeux. Je jetai un regard autour de moi, me disant qu'elle devait sans doute regarder quelqu'un d'autre, mais non, c'était bien moi. Elle s'arrêta pile devant moi, j'entendis Damon et Lexi arrêter de parler et ils se tournèrent vers nous.

"Euh, bonjour," la saluais-je maladroitement, jetant un regard anxieux aux policiers derrière elle qui étaient un peu trop sérieux à mon goût.

Elle ne me répondit pas, à la place, je sentis un picotement dans mon bras et je baissai le regard pour voir une aiguille planter dans ma peau tandis que les policiers venaient s'emparer de mes bras.

.

Oh non. Ca me donnait envie de vomir.

"Sheriff, qu'est-ce que vous faites? Chuchota vivement Damon en se levant de son siège.

— Je m'occupe du reste," répondit-elle simplement avant que je ne me fasse entraîner par les policiers.

J'entraperçu le visage de Damon et il avait un air d'agacement. Pourquoi? Puis, celui de Lexi qui elle, paraissait surprise, les sourcils froncés. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour mériter ça?

* * *

Nous étions arrivés sur le parking, et je les voyais venir avec leur fourgon garé au fond du parking.

"Pourquoi? Gémis-je en me débattant pour qu'ils me lâchent. Je suis innocente, je n'ai rien fait!

— Injectez-lui plus de verveine, ordonna le Sheriff, m'ignorant, qui marchait devant nous. Ça n'a pas l'air de lui faire beaucoup d'effet, elle doit être âgée.

— P—pas d'aiguille!" m'exclamais-je en me débattant encore plus, voyant l'aiguille sortir d'une des poches des policiers.

On ne m'écouta pas et je fermai les yeux, essayant d'ignorer la sensation de cette _chose_ dans ma peau.

"Sheriff Forbes! s'écria la voix reconnaissable de Damon et je rouvris les yeux.

Il apparut une seconde plus tard devant le Sheriff. Il me jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur le Sheriff qui ne paraissait pas apprécier de se faire déranger. Je retins un soupir de soulagement.

"Damon, j'apprécie votre aide mais ce n'est pas le moment.

— Elle n'en est pas_ une, _affirma-t-il d'une voix mortellement sérieuse. Elle a un pouls et la verveine ne lui fait pas d'effet, n'est-ce pas?"

Il semait le doute dans l'esprit buté du Sheriff Forbes et si j'avais été d'humeur j'aurais sans doute sourit comme une idiote. Mais non, là j'en avais marre, je voulais aller me coucher et rester caché dans mon lit pour ne plus en ressortir. Cette journée était sans doute l'une des pires de mon existence.

Les deux se tournèrent vers moi et le Sheriff me jeta un regard calculateur mais empli de doute. "Accélère l'allure!" voulais-je lui hurler mais je restai silencieuse. Si je lui criais ce genre de truc elle serait bien capable de me punir par des travaux forcés.

"Co—

— Oh punaise!" hurlais-je, les yeux grands ouverts.

Le Sheriff venait juste de voler pour aller s'étaler par terre et une Lexi très énervée et très vampirique venait de prendre sa place. Son visage était complétement affreux et horrifiant!

_Boum. Boumboum. Boumboumboumboumboumboum._

Un feulement s'échappa des lèvres de la blonde et alors que les bras des policiers me lâchaient pour prendre les armes et que je me laissais tomber à genoux par terre je me rappelai. Damon il allait la tuer. Là. Maintenant.

_Bouge. Bouge ! Dépêche-toi!_

Les policiers tirèrent, mais pourtant Lexi ne bougea pas, ne s'inquiétant pas de recevoir des balles dans le corps. Elle était folle. Complétement folle! Lexi sourit et ses longs crocs furent dévoilés, et ce fut comme si mon univers changea, les vampires étaient vraiment dans ma vie maintenant. Souriante, Lexi s'approcha des policiers qui m'encadraient de toute part et je pouvais ressentir leur peur, comme la mienne.

_Boumboumboumboumboumboum._

Lexi disparut et la seconde suivante j'entendis un hurlement horrible, je tournai la tête et un policier tomba à terre, le cou ensanglanté, ses yeux trouvèrent les miens et je me sentis tellement mal. Tout ça. Tout ça, c'était trop pour moi, pensais-je alors que les larmes me montaient aux yeux.

"Lexi, arrête!"

Je me détournai du policier qui me suppliait des yeux de l'aider et Stefan fut là, accourant vers Lexi, la mine crispée. J'entendis un glapissement et remarqua Elena qui était là, elle aussi, les mains sur sa bouche, la mine horrifiée.

J'entendis un autre hurlement et cette fois, ce fut deux corps de plus sur le sol. Je suivis Stefan du regard, espérant qu'il arrête ce cauchemar, mais Lexi ne s'arrêta pas. Elle le repoussa d'une main et sauta sur le dernier des policiers debout, je fermai les yeux quand je vis ses crocs s'approcher du cou de l'homme. Pourtant, je ne pus empêcher les bruits d'atteindre mes oreilles.

"Lexi, arrête! Tu en as fait assez!" grogna Stefan en attrapant Lexi par les épaules.

La blonde ne l'écoutait pas. Elle levait les yeux au ciel, un air de pure extase sur le visage, et avec tout ce sang dégoulinant le long de son visage jusqu'à son haut, elle était l'image parfaite d'un vampire drogué de sang.

Elle m'effrayait. Je tremblais comme une feuille.

"Et après, c'est moi qui n'ai aucun contrôle," commenta sèchement Damon, souriant, en apparaissant avec le Sheriff Forbes tenu fermement contre lui.

Le Sheriff paraissait s'être évanouie et je voyais une tache sombre sur son front. Elle avait dût se blesser.

"N'en rajoute pas Damon, claqua avec énervement Stefan en tournant Lexi pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Lexi, reprends le contrôle. Tu n'es pas comme ça, tu le sais. Ce n'est pas toi," lui dit-il mais Lexi paraissait toujours être en une sorte de transe.

Pourquoi était-elle comme ça? Je n'y comprenais rien. Elle n'avait jamais été comme ça dans mes souvenirs. Bon sang, c'était elle qui avait appris à Stefan comment se contrôler et là c'était elle qui devenait complétement hors de contrôle!

"Stefan, qu'est-ce qu'elle a? demanda faiblement Elena en apparaissant aux côtés du brun, inquiète.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-il, agacé mais inquiet. Elena, tu ferais mieux de t'éloigner. C'est dangereux.

— Non, claqua fermement la brune. Je ne vais pas te laisser.

— Bien que vos chamailleries soient très plaisantes à entendre, vous feriez mieux de vous inquiéter d'autre chose, interrompit Damon en souriant avec amusement qu'Elena sursaute quand il apparut à côté d'elle. Il y a des corps par terre, du sang et un bar bondé à côté. Bien que ça ne me dérange pas personnellement, je ne pense pas que vous vouliez vous faire surprendre.

— Damon, l'avertit Stefan d'une voix sourde.

— Je ne fais que dire la vérité, répondit Damon en haussant les épaules. Bon, j'ai un Sheriff à m'occuper, comme mon plan n'a pas marché comme prévue. Au revoir Elena, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop effrayé de notre vraie nature. Ce serait dommage de te perdre de vue."

Il fit son sourire puis il disparut avec le Sheriff, laissant une Elena agacée. Mais Stefan ne se laissa pas déconcentrer par les manières de son grand frère, il continua de secouer les épaules de Lexi pour tenter de la sortir de son transe.

"Lexi, s'il te plaît. Réveille-toi! Tu n'es pas cette personne, tu es celle qui m'a tout appris! S'exclama-t-il et je distinguai une note de désespoir dans sa voix. N'éteins pas tes émotions, tu es forte!"

"Ça ne sert à rien, gloussa Lexi et je frissonnai en voyant ses yeux fous. Le sang, le sang est délicieux. Tu m'en voudrais si je bois celui d'Elena?

— Lexi, grogna Stefan.

— Je prends ça pour un oui. Dans ce cas..."

Elle tourna la tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. Non. Non non non! Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et elle me fit un doux sourire.

"Lexi! s'écria Stefan mais elle s'était déjà enfuit.

.

Elle apparut devant moi.

— Salut Lily. Ne me tiens pas rigueur, c'est juste que j'ai soif, sourit-elle et elle planta ses ongles dans mes épaules.

— S'il te plaît, gémis-je alors qu'elle humait mon cou. S'il te plaît, ne me fais pas ça. Je—je ne–"

Elle me mordit et je m'étouffai sur ma salive. Ca faisait mal. Aouuuuh. Ca faisait vraiment trop mal.

_Bzz. Bzz. Bzz. Bzz. BZZ. BZZ. BZZ. BZZ._

"Foutu téléphone, grogna-t-elle en me relâchant. Toi, tu ne bouges pas, m'ordonna-t-elle et j'acquiesçai, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle sortir son téléphone de sa veste et décrocha.

"Ah, Lee. Oui. Hum. Mais tu vois, j'étais un peu occupé là. Oui. Non, c'est pas grave, dit-elle en roulant des yeux. Bye."

Elle raccrocha et grogna, puis ses yeux retombèrent sur moi. Elle me lança un regard ennuyé. Elle était vraiment lunatique.

.

Des mains m'attrapèrent puis je me retrouvai sur le siège passager d'une voiture, à côté d'Elena. Elle me lança un regard inquiet et désolé avant de démarrer le moteur et d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur. Je jetai un regard par la vitre, un peu perdu de la tournure des évènements en moins de deux secondes, et vit Stefan en train de parler à Lexi qui avait un air hébété et choqué.

Elle avait repris conscience? Toute cette histoire était vraiment bizarre.

"Je t'amène chez Stefan?" me demanda doucement Elena.

J'hochai la tête, me disant que de toute façon je n'avais plus aucun autre endroit où aller.

"Lily, m'appela Elena après un petit instant.

— Oui?

— Je suis vraiment désolée. Je—j'espère que tu n'es pas traumatisé maintenant, dit-elle avec un petit rire triste. Je ne voudrais pas le découvrir co—

— Elena, la coupais-je. J'étais déjà au courant, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

— Ah bon? fit-elle, surpris. Mais, tu—

— Oui. Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt mais...je ne pensais pas que ce soit nécessaire. Désolée."

Elle paraissait un peu agacée de ne pas être au courant que j'étais au courant mais, pour le moment, elle pensait plus à ce qui venait de passer. Donc elle ne s'attarda pas trop sur le sujet.

— J'ai parlé à Lexi tout à l'heure et elle était très gentille, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a fait ça, dit-elle d'une voix triste et elle me lança un regard compatissant.

— Tu n'y peux rien. Les vampires sont— ils"

Elle posa sa main sur la mienne qui était posé sur ma cuisse, et je remarquai que je tremblais. Je pleurais aussi.

"Je suis, vraiment, vraiment désolée."

Je laissai échapper un petit rire tristounet et m'essuya les joues du revers de la main.

"On pourrait mieux faire comme fête d'anniversaire."

Je sentis son regard sur moi mais je n'osai pas la regarder, honteuse de me mettre à pleurer devant elle.

* * *

"Vous allez oublier tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Vous êtes allée au Grill et vous avez arrêté une fille parce que le propriétaire de l'épicerie vous a dit ses soupçons à propos de la fille, mais elle était innocente. Vous l'avez relâché et vous êtes rentré à la gendarmerie. Vous avez eu un accident en cours de route, un vampire vous a arrêté et tous vos subordonnés sont morts par sa main. Vous vous êtes évanouie."

Le Sheriff Forbes acquiesça, le regard vide, et il se releva, satisfait de son travail. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à la laisser à côté de son fourgon dont il truquerait l'accident et mettre ses subordonnés morts à ses côtés. Il fallait qu'il transforme un vampire et d'ici quelque jour il l'offrirait au Shérif. Comme ça, tout soupçon sera éradiqués.

Son plan initial n'avait pas marché mais il n'allait pas se laisser arrêter par ça. Malgré ça, la soirée avait été amusante. Il n'aurait jamais pensé voir Lexi dans cet état. Mais quand même, il ne comprenait comment le Sheriff avait pu croire que Lily Swan soit le vampire. Personne n'était assez bête pour croire ça.

Il se versa un verre de bourbon puis il partit avec le Sheriff peaufiner son plan.

* * *

"Bon, je te laisse alors, dit Elena en me faisant un faible sourire.

— Oui, bah, bonne nuit alors.

— Bonne nuit," me salua-t-elle avant de repartir vers sa voiture.

Je fermai la porte derrière moi, extenué. Il me restait à monter ces énormes escaliers. Caca. J'en avais marre.

Je montai les escaliers, prenant au moins trois secondes pour monter une marche. Je voulais seulement une chose, m'écraser sur mon lit. En plus, il faisait tout noir ici. Ca faisait peur. J'atteignis enfin ma chambre après dix minutes d'effort. Une fois que je vis mon lit, toute volonté s'éteignit en moi, et je m'effondrai dessus. Ne m'inquiétant pas de me changer.

* * *

Je pris des heures avant de m'endormir. Le visage affreux de Lexi me hantant l'esprit. J'allais sans doute devenir folle si chaque journée ici serait comme ça.

_Je tournai la tête et un policier tomba à terre, le cou ensanglanté, ses yeux trouvèrent les miens et je me sentis tellement mal._

Ou sinon, j'allais faire des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Malheureusement.

Je fermai fermement les yeux et essaya d'oublier toutes les affreuses choses je venais de voir aujourd'hui.

_Papa. Papa, viens me chercher!_


End file.
